Racconto
by gotenmalfoy
Summary: Avvertiva ancora la mano stretta nella sua, d'istinto la strinse anche lui, per un breve attimo si fissarono, tutto quello che avevano attorno, sparì all'improvviso. Bella si sentiva scrutare da quegli occhi così verdi e intensi, per quanto tempo aveva sognato che Edward la guardasse? Che si accorgesse di lei? Tanto tempo...
1. Chapter 1

**Titolo: Racconto**

**Autore: Goten**

**Capitolo 1**

Era un noiosissimo giorno per la Forks High School, detta anche la casa degli Spartani, pioveva e come sempre, gli alunni di quella scuola, armati di ombrellini dai colori poco sgargianti, si trovavano a dover passare tutta la mattina e una piccola parte del loro pomeriggio fra quelle mura.

O almeno, questo è quello che pensava Edward Anthony Cullen, ragazzo dall'aspetto malaticcio, alto, molto alto, i capelli rossicci e gli occhi verdi. La sua pelle, perennemente pallida lo rendeva speciale alla vista delle sue compagne, tanto è vero che l'avevano eletto; ragazzo più appetibile della scuola.

Ma quella mattina, sembrava che a scuola ci fosse qualcosa di diverso.

Già nel parcheggio, Alice, la sorella di Edward, aveva potuto notare che la maggior parte delle ragazze, teneva in mano un libro e, cosa ancora più strana, lo stavano leggendo e commentando a pieno regime.

-Che succede? -Domandò scendendo dalla Volvo S60 che loro padre, Carlisle, aveva regalato ad entrambi per i loro voti scolastici. I suoi capelli sparavano come elettrici, il corpo piccolo ma leggiadro si muoveva sinuoso fra le varie auto.

-Non ne ho idea. -Rispose Edward, alzando le spalle. -Ma sinceramente, non mi interessa, almeno per oggi, non avrò la scia di ragazzine che mi correranno dietro. -Sospirò gioendo di quel piccolo fatto.

-Povero Eddy, oggi nessuna che sverrà al tuo passaggio! -Sghignazzò Emmett Cullen, cugino di entrambi.

Pareva un orso, tanto era muscoloso, i capelli erano ricci e bruni, gli occhi azzurri erano quasi sempre rivolti ad una sola persona; Rosalie, la sua fidanzata.

L'occhiataccia che Edward gli riservò lo fece ridacchiare ancora di più.

Il rombo di un altro motore, li fece voltare. -Rosalie. -Le corse incontro il ragazzone, abbracciando una fascinosa bionda dall'aspetto etereo.

-Emmett! Non è una vita che non mi vedi! -Esclamò, leggermente irritata per aver stropicciato già di prima mattina la sua maglietta all'ultima moda.

-Ciao scricciolo. -Salutò Jasper, gemello di Rosalie, la piccola Alice.

-Vi prego, niente smancerie! -Esclamò Edward, già nauseato dai saluti mattutini delle dolci coppiette.

-Sei solo invidioso! -Esclamò Alice con una linguaccia, tornando a baciare il suo ragazzo.

-Oggi niente fans, Edward? -Lo prese un po in giro Rosalie.

-Ha ha ha -Le rispose seccato.

-Dovresti trovarti una ragazza, Edward. Dico davvero. Hai una scelta infinita! -Segnò con la mano le varie ragazze con il libro in mano.

-Ma per favore! -Esclamò stizzito il più piccolo dei Cullen entrando nell'edificio scolastico, seguito dall'allegro ridacchiare dei suoi amici e parenti.

Quella mattina si rivelò ancora più strana, quando durante la pausa pranzo, sua sorella, comparve in mensa con una copia del misterioso libro.

-Che diavolo hai in mano! -Esclamò Edward, riconoscendo il volumetto che tutte stavano leggendo.

-Sshh... è intrigante! -Lo zittì Alice, facendo segno di tacere.

Spazientito, Edward si alzò, raggiungendo con poche falcate il bancone dove servivano i tranci di pizza.

-Uno per favore. -Disse all'inserviente.

Mentre questi scaldava la sua fetta di pizza, si accorse di avere accanto la sua compagna di Biologia.

-Ciao. -La salutò.

-Ciao. -Rispose arrossendo Isabella Swan.

Edward la trovava buffa, goffa sotto certi aspetti. In due anni che si conoscevano, il massimo che si erano detti era stato sempre; ciao.

Poi notò un particolare. -Niente libro tu? -

Isabella si voltò verso di lui, sbattendo veloce le palpebre. -Come? -

Un sorriso sbieco si formò sul volto di Edward. -Sembra che tutte abbiano una vera passione per quel libro. -Indicò quello che Alice stava leggendo. -Perfino mia sorella ne è rapita! -

Notò distrattamente lo sguardo di Isabella allargarsi per lo stupore. -Oh... bé... no. Niente libro. -Sorrise imbarazzata abbassando lo sguardo, il rossore non aveva ancora abbandonato le sue guance.

Alice lanciava ogni tanto delle occhiate furtive al fratello, il suo sguardo si fece attento. Perché quella scena le sembrava così famigliare? Più che la scena in se, perché suo fratello le ricordava tremendamente il vampiro Anthony di quel libro? E perché, Isabella Swan le ricordava da matti Marie? La ragazza umana che si innamorava del vampiro?

La massa di gente stava aumentato nella mensa e dopo aver ricevuto la sua fetta di pizza, Edward tornò al tavolo.

-Ho visto che parlavi con Isabella. -Buttò li Alice.

Edward addentò un pezzo di pizza. -Si. E' simpatica. -

-E non ti corre dietro come le altre. -Si aggiunse Rosalie.

Il più giovane dei Cullen sollevò le spalle in un gesto indifferente.

Rosalie si perse ad osservare la sala. -E' sempre da sola. -notò con un pizzico di amarezza.

Gli altri ospiti del tavolo sollevarono lo sguardo e lo puntarono verso Isabella.

Davanti a se, la ragazza teneva una bottiglietta di limonata e una mela, stava scrivendo su un quaderno. Era molto presa, talmente presa da non accorgersi del suono della campanella.

Sobbalzò, quando la voce di Angela la raggiunse.

-Bella! E' suonata, andiamo. -Le sorrise gentile, mentre attendeva che riordinasse i suoi quaderni e li riponesse nello zaino.

-Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa stavi scrivendo di così importante. Eri così concentrata. -

-Oh, niente di che... solo qualche appunto. -Rimase vaga, notando con la coda dell'occhio che dietro di loro i Cullen camminavano tranquilli.

-Hai letto il nuovo libro che uscito?! -Gli occhi di Angela erano brillanti.

Isabella sentì dentro di se una paura incredibile. -No... a quanto pare lo stanno leggendo tutti. Ehm, di che parla? -

Le mani di Angela si congiunsero emozionate. -Oh Bella! E' fantastico! Non ho mai letto niente del genere! Guarda, c'è l'ho qui! -Estrasse dalla sua tracolla il libro dalla copertina nera.

Bella, imbarazzata lo prese in mano. -Ehm, di che parla? -Domandò di nuovo.

-Amore! E' una storia d'amore favolosa! Ti fa battere il cuore dalla prima all'ultima pagina! Spero che l'autrice faccia presto anche il seguito. -

Isabella deglutì con il respiro accelerato. -Si sa niente dell'autrice? -

-No. A quanto pare, si sa solo che è una donna. Ma, la parte più bella è che ha ambientato il romanzo a Forks! -

-Davvero? -Doveva sembrare sorpresa.

-Oh si. Descrive tutto con una minuziosità incredibile! -

Angela proseguì felice di esprimere il suo parere più che favorevole per il romanzo, mentre Bella ascoltava sinceramente commossa tutti quei commenti entusiasti.

Se solo avessero saputo che era lei l'autrice di quel romanzo... e se solo lui, avesse capito quanto era innamorata...

Sospirò, adesso doveva affrontare un'ora di Biologia, dove lui, sarebbe stato al suo fianco.

Si sedette, camuffando la sua solita agitazione, con una calma apparente, e poi, eccolo; Edward Anthony Cullen.

Lui era diventato nella sua fantasia Anthony il vampiro buono... ma Isabella Marie Swan, sapeva di non poter essere come la Marie del suo libro.

Perché se Anthony si era accorto di Marie per il suo sangue, era anche vero che Edward non si sarebbe mai accorto di lei, troppo sciatta e normale.

-Ciao. -La salutò lui di nuovo.

-Ciao. -

Il loro solito rituale, il loro solito saluto.

§

Entrando in cucina, attirato dal buon profumo di torta al cioccolato, Edward notò sua sorella Alice intenta nella lettura.

-Alice, perché stai leggendo quel romanzetto? -

-Edward, se non sapessi che sei umano, ti avrei scambiato per il protagonista del libro. -Sentenziò sfogliando l'ennesima pagina.

-Che diavolo stai dicendo?! -

Alice, prese a leggere a voce abbastanza alta, affinché suo fratello potesse ascoltare. -Anthony è di carnagione molto pallida, è alto 1,87 m e ha un fisico slanciato e muscoloso.

Il suo viso ha lineamenti dritti e regolari ed è incorniciato da capelli ribelli color bronzo, che si accostano ai suoi occhi: da umano, questi erano verdi, ma con la trasformazione in vampiro hanno un colore che varia dall'ambra al nero. Il colore dei suoi occhi è determinato dallo stato di sazietà del vampiro. I vampiri che non si nutrono per alcune settimane infatti, hanno gli occhi neri e le occhiaie molto pronunciate. Complessivamente il suo aspetto è eccezionalmente attraente e utilizza questa peculiarità, compreso il suono suadente della sua voce, per affascinare e destabilizzare gli esseri umani. E' dotato di un potere supplementare, la lettura del pensiero: è convinto che abbia questa capacità perché in vita era molto sensibile. Non può piangere né dormire e può avere figli ma solo con una donna umana. Può simulare di mangiare cibo umano, anche se lo considera pessimo. Parla diverse lingue tra cui lo spagnolo e il portoghese. Oltre ad avere la facoltà di leggere nelle menti, è molto agile, forte e veloce e può decidere se bloccare una determinata voce nella sua testa. La sua vista è molto acuta e gli consente di vedere al buio.

Non può mostrarsi alla luce del sole perché la sua pelle reagisce ai raggi solari diventando brillante e la cosa costringe lui e la sua famiglia a non presentarsi a scuola quando ci sono le belle giornate. -

Durante tutto il monologo, Edward si era servito di una abbondante porzione di torta, sua madre Esme era una cuoca eccezionale.

-E allora? -Domandò con la bocca piena.

Alice lo guardò allibita. -Edward, ma non vedi che sei tu questo vampiro! E' la tua perfetta descrizione! Poteri vampireschi a parte, sei tu spiccicato! -

Il sopracciglio del ragazzo si arcuò scettico.

-Non guardarmi così! Prova a leggerlo, scommetto che ritroveresti parecchie cose del tuo modo di fare e del tuo carattere in quel personaggio. -

Gli lanciò il libro, che prontamente venne preso al volo.

-Senti Alice, non ho intenzione di leggere un libro per ragazze. -

Lo sbuffo di sua sorella gli fece chiaramente capire quanto poco le importasse di quella stupida scusa. -Leggilo e poi mi dirai. -Furono le sue parole, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Edward posò il libro sul tavolo, si tagliò un'altra abbondante fetta di torta e seguendo, molto poco felicemente, il consiglio della sorella, si apprestò a leggere il famoso libro dalla copertina nera.

Era arrivato a leggere ben tredici pagine e adesso, entrava in scena la famiglia di vampiri. Per un attimo si bloccò colpito. Non era possibile!

I vampiri del racconto avevano tutti i loro secondi nomi! Assurdo! C'era addirittura la descrizione perfetta di Rosalie! Solo che nel libro si chiamava Lillian, esattamente come il suo secondo nome!

-Cribbio! -Esclamò, andando avanti a leggere con occhi allucinati.

Chiunque avesse scritto quel libro, li aveva osservati davvero bene! Aveva riconosciuto subito Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper, nelle descrizioni delle prime venti pagine, ma la sua, era quella che lo lasciava più di tutti senza parole.

Era lui! Non c'erano dubbi!

Chi diavolo era quella persona che lo aveva capito e visto in un modo così intimo?!

Adesso, il suo alter ego di carta era a lezione di biologia, e la povera Marie non sapeva di aver vicino a se un vampiro desideroso di bere il suo sangue.

Edward si interruppe un attimo. La sua compagna di biologia era Isabella Swan... ma questa Marie, a parte assomigliarle un pochino, era leggermente diversa da lei.

Comunque, chiunque fosse la scrittrice, aveva osservato anche Isabella, perché davvero, leggendo alcuni punti del libro, Bella sembrava sul serio la protagonista.

Arrivato a pagina trentasei, il momento in cui Anthony salvava Marie dall'essere schiacciata dal furgoncino di un loro compagno di scuola, Edward dovette interrompere la lettura. Il suo cellulare stava vibrando incessantemente.

Scocciato, lo estrasse dalla tasca dei jeans e lesse sul display: papà.

Aprì lo sportellino. -Ciao papà, dimmi. -

-Edward, sono a piedi, la Mercedes non parte, potresti venirmi a prendere? -

Guardò distrattamente l'orologio, segnava le 17:30. -Si, dammi il tempo di arrivare. -

-Ottimo, a dopo. -

Mise un segno sulla pagina che stava leggendo e uscì, le parole di quel libro gli vorticavano nella mente. Chiunque fosse l'autrice, era stata maledettamente brava nello scrivere.

E mentre Edward si recava all'ospedale da suo padre, Isabella, stava buttando giù la bozza del suo secondo libro.

Seduta china davanti al suo portatile, ribatteva senza sosta gli appunti che aveva scritto quella mattina.

Il terrore che aveva provato nel vedere la sorella di Edward, mentre leggeva il suo libro, si augurava di non provarlo mai più. Doveva cercare di essere più indifferente, ma non le riusciva molto bene il fatto di mentire.

Sbuffò frustrata.

La sua mente corse alla pausa pranzo, quando Edward e aveva rivolto la parola. Aveva davvero sentito, come la sua eroina del libro, il cuore balzarle nel petto al suono della sua voce. Sorrise triste e si diede della patetica. Edward non avrebbe mai visto nulla in lei.

E intanto, i primi quattro capitoli del secondo libro prendevano vita...

-Bella, sono a casa. -La porta dell'ingresso si chiuse e Charlie fece la sua comparsa.

-Ciao papà. -Lo salutò, salvando le ultime righe.

-Pronta per la cena? -

-Ovviamente. -Sorrise Bella, una cosa che adorava, erano le uscite serali con suo padre. La tavola calda di Forks non era male e li, spesso e volentieri le venivano le idee migliori per il suo libro.

Afferrò la giacca e sotto la fine pioggerellina della città, con l'auto della polizia, si recarono finalmente a cenare.

Dopo aver ordinato, suo padre attese il resoconto serale. Era l'unico che sapesse la verità sul libro che stava spopolando in quei giorni, l'unico che sapesse chi fosse la sua scrittrice.

-Allora, a che punto sei arrivata? -

Isabella spalmò una dosa abbondante di ketch up sulle patatine e prese a raccontare. -Direi al quarto, forse quinto capitolo. Ma adesso, credo che farò entrare i licantropi in scena. -

-Mmm... ottimo! -Lo sguardo di suo padre si accese di entusiasmo, a lui piacevano davvero i suoi racconti, sopratutto se riguardavano mostri di fantasia. -E che fine a fatto Anthony? -

Isabella abbassò lo sguardo. -Bé, lui se ne è andato, l'ha abbandonata, pensando che fosse meglio per lei, più sicuro... -

Lo sguardo scettico di suo padre fu incomparabile. -Questo Anthony mi sembra un po idiota, sai. -Prese un bel boccone del suo panino, un sorso di birra e continuò la sua spiegazione. -Cioè, ha fra le mani, l'amore della sua vita e la lascia da sola?! Pur sapendo che questa Marie attira sfortuna da ogni parte?! Sei sicura che la ami? -

Isabella sorrise divertita, i commenti di suo padre erano veramente i migliori. -Si, sono sicura. -

-Mah... -Addentò un altro boccone poco convinto.

Quella sera, parecchia gente si era fermata per prendere dei pasti veloci da portare a casa, difficilmente il Dottor Cullen si fermava in quel posto per prendere qualcosa di pronto, ma quel giorno, accompagnato da Edward, entrò nel piccolo locale.

Il tentennare della campanella attirò lo sguardo di Bella.

Edward Cullen era appena entrato, mortalmente pallido, e maledettamente bellissimo.

Il suo cuore si mise a fare le capriole, mentre un vago rosso brillante le coprì l'intero volto.

Suo padre, non era uno stupido, occhieggiò con fare indifferente i nuovi venuti, ci mise circa cinque secondi per collegare.

-Credo che Anthony sia appena entrato... -

-Papà! -Sibilò Bella sempre più rossa.

Charlie rise divertito, mentre sua figlia desiderava solo sotterrarsi. Forse però, potevano scamparla, i Cullen non davano segno di averli visti...

-Carlisle! -Lo chiamò Charlie, facendo inorridire la figlia.

Sia il padre che il figlio si voltarono verso di loro. -Charlie! -Lo salutò il Dottor Cullen avvicinandosi.

In quel momento, Bella trovò importantissimo fissare il suo piatto. Suo padre glie l'avrebbe pagata cara!

-Bella, è un vero piacere rivederti. -Le sorrise sincero il Dottor Cullen.

Isabella, sempre al limite dell'imbarazzo, posò i suoi occhi sull'uomo. -Anche per me, è un piacere rivederla. -

La risata melodica del padre di Edward la fece sentire ancora più piccola. -Di sicuro è un piacere incontrarci qui, piuttosto che in ospedale. -Edward li guardava curioso, non sapeva che la figlia dell'ispettore Swan era una assidua frequentatrice di quel posto.

-Già, con tutte le volte che ti fai male, dovremmo farti la tessera d'oro come membro onorario. -Ridacchiò Charlie. Quando le risate scemarono, l'ispettore si rivolse al ragazzo. -Tu devi essere Edward, giusto? -Allungò la mano stringendogliela.

-Si signore. Sono Edward Cullen. -

-E' un vero piacere conoscerti, tuo padre mi racconta sempre di te. -

Edward si sentì leggermente in imbarazzo, osservò la sua compagna di corso, era veramente buffa. Rossa come un gambero. Le sorrise, scatenando un ulteriore eccesso di colore.

Ah, ma chi era Anthony Masen in confronto a lui?!

Gli piaceva sapere di avere quell'effetto sulle ragazze, e Isabella Swan non faceva eccezione. Era solo molto più deliziosa e soprattutto, non gli correva dietro come facevano le altre.

Si era accorto in tempo che suo padre si stava congedando dagli Swan, salutò cordiale e si allontanarono.

Isabella, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre suo padre ridacchiava.

-Non è stato divertente! -Sbottò irritata.

-Oh si invece. -Rise ancora, divertendosi un sacco a tormentare sua figlia.

Nella Volvo argento che correva a velocità sostenuta, Edward e suo padre stavano discutendo sull'incontro casuale appena avvenuto.

-E' carina. -Sentenziò di nuovo Carlisle.

-Papà, per favore... -Sbuffò Edward, parcheggiando l'auto in garage.

-Finalmente! C'è ne avete messo di tempo per prendere due panini! -Esclamò Alice andandogli incontro.

Carlisle le passò la busta con la sua cena. -Abbiamo fatto due chiacchiere con un amico. -

-Ah si? -

Entrarono in casa, Edward seguì l'inconfondibile odore dei pasti di sua madre.

-Si. -Continuò Carlisle. -Abbiamo incontrato Charlie Swan e sua figlia, Bella. -

-Oh, come sta Isabella? E' un po che non viene più in ospedale. -Si aggiunse Esme.

Mentre Edward addentava la sua fetta di lasagne, notò distrattamente che il libro dalla copertina nera non era più in vista.

-Alice, dov'è? -Si guardò attorno.

-Dov'è cosa? -

-Il... libro. -

La mano di Alice scatto in direzione della mensola dietro di lei. Eccolo li. Gli occhi di Edward si posarono curiosi su di lui.

Aveva già deciso, finita la sua cena, niente lo avrebbe distratto da quelle maledette pagine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Era arrivato ad un punto veramente cruciale. Sdraiato sul suo comodo letto, Edward stava leggendo pagina quarantuno, Marie era all'ospedale e Anthony le stava dicendo che nessuno le avrebbe mai creduto.

Per un attimo si immaginò Bella al posto di Marie, poi si diede del cretino... ma poi ci ripensò. Perché no? In fondo Marie assomigliava moltissimo a Bella Swan.

Fu così che la protagonista del libro prese le sembianze della sua compagna di classe e quelle di Anthony, le sue.

Alice entrò in quel momento in camera con la scusa di chiedergli dove fosse il suo I pod, scocciatamente, Edward le fece cenno di tacere, afferrò il lettore mp3 e glielo tirò dietro.

-Non disturbarmi! -Esclamò sbattendo la porta con un piede.

Ripescò il libro dal suo letto e si mise seduto più comodo alla sua scrivania, tornò a pagina quarantasei, Marie e Anthony era da un mese che non si parlavano e adesso, c'erano tre ragazzi che volevano invitarla al ballo di primavera.

Si sentiva euforico, avrebbe accettato? Oppure no?

Riprese la lettura avidamente.

Oddio, pagina quarantasette era stucchevole per lui, il classico romanzetto da femminucce... Anthony e Marie si fissavano negli occhi, finché il professore domandò qualcosa al vampiro interrompendo il loro contatto visivo.

Si ritrovò a fissare torvo il libro. D'accordo che era visto completamente dal punto di vista della ragazza, ma scrivere cose meno sdolcinate no eh?

Sbuffò leggermente infastidito, ma continuò a leggere. Si sentiva un po un guardone... alla fine, stava sbirciando i sentimenti di una ragazza.

Arrivò finalmente a pagina cinquantaquattro, alla fine, Anthony non aveva resistito e ora stava chiedendo a Marie di uscire con lui.

Edward rise del suo approccio. Come poteva pensare che lei gli dicesse si, se lui continuava a girare attorno al vero motivo? Le aveva addirittura detto che le energie rinnovabili erano anche affar suo!

Atroce! Questo Anthony aveva bisogno di un manuale sulle frasi da dire al momento giusto.

Però, ora che ci faceva caso, anche lui, avrebbe avuto difficoltà ad invitare un tipo come Marie... Sollevò gli occhi dal libro... se avesse invitato Bella, come avrebbe reagito lei?

Arrivò alla fine del capitolo quattro, segnò la pagina e finalmente si buttò sul suo letto, dove, istantaneamente i suoi occhi trovarono la via del riposo.

Mentre a casa Cullen, tutti i suoi abitanti dormivano, a casa Swan, Isabella rimaneva sveglia, il suo nuovo libro la stava prendendo senza precedenti.

Adesso, la sua eroina si trovava a sentire la voce del suo amato Anthony.

Sospirò, ora veniva la parte più difficile, Marie era stanca e non aveva più nulla che la tenesse legata a quella vita a metà.

Bella, sapeva benissimo che Marie doveva dare un taglio netto alla sua vita... le dita corsero veloci sulla tastiera, mentre il destino della sua alter ego prendeva di nuovo una piega inaspettata.

Alle tre, finalmente, Isabella si definì soddisfatta, salvò il suo lavoro, con dolcezza il letto l'accolse generosamente, portandola fra le braccia di Morfeo...

Quella mattina, Edward, reggeva in una mano, la sua tazza di caffè macchiato, e nell'altra il famoso libro nero.

-Edward, ti prego, puoi smettere di leggere per un attimo? -Gli domandò sua madre, guardandolo con occhio severo.

-Scusa. -Sorrise colpevole, abbassando il libro, ma senza lasciarlo.

-Ti stavo dicendo che più tardi, io e tuo padre andremo fuori a cena. Tu e Alice sarete a casa da soli. -

-Va bene, nessun problema. -

Esme sospirò uscendo dalla cucina. -Me lo auguro. -

Appena fu solo, riprese in mano la lettura, era ad un punto che lo stava incuriosendo da matti! Non solo, il vampiro aveva invitato Marie al suo tavolo in caffetteria, stanco di resisterle, ma adesso la stava addirittura portando in braccio in infermeria.

Si ritrovò a sorridere impacciato.

Poi gli venne in mente un particolare; Marie beveva sempre una bottiglietta di limonata... proprio come Bella... si trovò a pensare.

Rise di gusto quando lesse le lamentele di Marie per educazione fisica. Decisamente, quella ragazza era uno spasso!

E ancora lo assalì la voglia di scoprire chi fosse l'autrice.

Quando l'orologio della sala segnò l'ora, Edward chiuse il libro e cercò di concentrarsi... decisamente era poco da lui stare così appresso ad un romanzo, ma quel vampiro, quell'Anthony che era stato creato a sua immagine, gli faceva pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere un suo eventuale rapporto, magari anche solo di amicizia, con Isabella Swan.

In macchina, Alice non smetteva neanche per un attimo di parlare, mentre lui voleva solamente il silenzio per riflettere. Fortunatamente, Jasper venne in suo soccorso appena parcheggiò la macchina, rapì letteralmente sua sorella. Edward glie ne sarebbe stato grato per tutta la vita. Alice era simpatica, ma lui doveva sopportarla tutto il santo giorno!

Si voltò in cerca di qualcosa, o di qualcuno... il cielo era nuvoloso, fortunatamente, quel giorno niente pioggia.

Eccola li, stava arrivando, la camminata lenta e un po' impacciata; Isabella Swan. Aveva come sempre le cuffie del suo lettore mp3 nelle orecchie.

Si trovò a domandarsi che musica ascoltasse... forse, nei capitoli successivi avrebbe scoperto qualcosa di più...

Alla fine della prima ora, la segreteria riferì una favolosa notizia alla classe di Edward, il loro professore di Spagnolo era a casa con la febbre, quindi, avrebbero anticipato Ginnastica. Il sospiro di sollievo fu generale.

Ma per Edward, fu una vera sorpresa, scoprire che avrebbero fatto ginnastica con la classe di Bella.

Le due classi erano divise, ogni tanto lanciava occhiate furtive in quella direzione, rimase stupito nel vedere quanto fosse veramente goffa Isabella.

Aveva addirittura tirato in faccia ad un suo compagno il pallone da basket.

Per un attimo l'immagine di Marie e Bella si fusero in una sola.

-Hey Edward, che guardi? -Domandò un suo compagno, vedendolo li impalato con lo sguardo fisso.

-Niente di importante. -Rispose irritato per essere stato interrotto.

In quel momento, Bella diede il cambio alla sua compagna.

-Carina la Swan... -Commentò il suo amico, Edward si voltò piano verso di lui.

-Non dirmi che ci hai provato?! -Esclamò fra il curioso e l'angosciato.

-Oh si. -Rispose l'altro. -L'ho invitata al ballo di primavera. -

Edward si stava rendendo conto che la risposta della ragazza era determinante per lui. -E lei? -

-Ha detto di no... dice che sarà a ... -

-Seattle quella settimana. -Terminò per il suo amico che lo guardò con la bocca aperta.

-Anche tu glie lo hai chiesto?! -

Edward si affrettò a negare. -No, l'ho sentito dire. -

Ma il seme del sospetto si era ormai insinuato in lui... Poteva essere davvero Isabella Swan la scrittrice di quel libro?

Molte cose combaciavano, troppe per la verità, eppure, non poteva esserne sicuro.

-Attenzione! -esclamò qualcuno, troppo tardi.

La palla colpì in piena faccia Edward.

Quando riprese conoscenza, la prima cosa che vide furono due occhi castani che lo fissavano preoccupati.

-Edward... Edward mi senti? -

Quella voce aveva un qualcosa di famigliare e dolce, gli piaceva.

-Oh Dio... che male... -Mormorò il ragazzo, alzano la mano per premerla sulla tempia.

-No. Non muoverti. -Sussurrò ancora quella voce dolce prendendo con dolcezza la sua mano. -Mi dispiace... -

Il suo cervello rincominciò a ragionare, si trovava in infermeria e accanto a lui c'era la figlia dell'ispettore Swan; Bella.

-Scusami davvero, mi dispiace così tanto... -Continuava a mormorare Bella, mentre con un panno bagnato gli tamponava la botta rossa che aveva sullo zigomo.

Avvertiva ancora la mano stretta nella sua, d'istinto la strinse anche lui, per un breve attimo si fissarono, tutto quello che avevano attorno, sparì all'improvviso.

Bella si sentiva scrutare da quegli occhi così verdi e intensi, per quanto tempo aveva sognato che Edward la guardasse? Che si accorgesse di lei? Tanto tempo...

La porta dell'infermeria si aprì, Alice, fece il suo ingresso seguita dal reso della loro compagnia. Bella abbassò lo sguardo e fece scivolare via la mano.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett si bloccarono nel vederli, avevano intuito di aver interrotto qualcosa...

-Io, è meglio che vada... -Mormorò Isabella, rossa, anzi rossissima.

Edward avrebbe tanto voluto dirle; no, rimani. Ma quelle parole rimasero impigliate nella sua gola. Era ancora sconvolto da quegli occhi, così intensi e profondi.

La sua mano avvertì la mancanza del contatto con quella di Bella, quella sensazione di vuoto che ne scaturì lo lasciò interdetto .

Bella non si era mai sentita così sconvolta prima. Altro che le emozioni del suo personaggio, Edward era... non aveva parole per descriverlo.

Mentre camminava per i corridoi, osservò la sua mano. Lui l'aveva stretta nella sua...

Divenne di nuovo rosso gambero.

Aprì la porta a vetri e uscì nel giardino della scuola, il cielo era nuvoloso... sospirò e si sedette su una delle panchine.

Non riusciva a togliersi dalla faccia quel sorriso imbarazzato. Era felice, ma una vocina dentro di se, le stava dicendo di non fidarsi troppo.

Edward era comunque il ragazzo più ambito della scuola... e lei, non era nessuno.

-Sono una scema... -Sospirò nuovamente, stringendo la mano a pungo e fissando il bosco poco distante.

Dentro l'edificio risuonò la campanella, annunciava la tanto agognata pausa pranzo, nell'alzarsi dal suo rifugio all'aperto, Bella decise che per quel giorno di emozioni ne aveva avute troppe. Non sarebbe riuscita a guardarlo in faccia in mensa. Velocemente e senza inciampare, tornò nello spogliatoio, si tolse la tuta e rimise i suoi cari jeans con la sua maglietta verde.

I corridoi erano deserti, tutti erano alla caffetteria, sorrise compiaciuta, così nessuno l'avrebbe vista andare in segreteria per annunciare che per oggi tornava a casa.

La docente non aveva fatto molte storie, adesso, lungo la strada che l'avrebbe portata a casa, Isabella, con il suo fedele I pod, camminava tranquilla, mentre i suoi pensieri vagavano ancora sul viso tremendamente affascinante di Edward.

Non poteva di certo immaginare che proprio in quel momento, Edward Cullen era entrato nella mensa della scuola cercandola.

-Non c'è. -Gli confermò Alice al suo fianco.

Rosalie arrivò di corsa. -Non c'è in palestra. -

-Merda. -Sussurrò Edward leggermente avvilito.

Sperava davvero di incontrarla, voleva parlarle. Il suo zigomo pulsava ancora per la botta, ma era seriamente intenzionato a cercare Isabella.

-Forse è in un'altra aula. -Suggerì Jasper.

-O forse è tornata a casa. -Arrivò Emmett.

Edward lo guardo pensieroso, aveva scandagliato sua sorella e i loro amici per cercare Bella, poco dopo che la ragazza aveva lasciato l'infermeria, Edward aveva chiesto, anzi, forse è meglio dire, ordinato a tutti di cercarla.

-Sento puzza di cotta Eddino. -Lo aveva sfottuto Emmett, beccandosi un pugno sul braccio.

Seriamente, Edward pensava che con a scusa della pallonata, forse poteva anche accompagnarla a casa, Bella era venuta a piedi... quindi...

Fu in quel momento che gli venne in mente un'idea.

-Alice, fammi fare una giustificazione. -Spiegò veloce infilandosi il cappottino grigio

-Perché? -

-Tu fallo e basta. Rose, la porti tu a casa, per favore? Io devo andare. -Corse via urlando le ultime parole.

-Che diavolo gli è preso? -Domandò Jasper allibito.

-Ah, l'amour! -Sospirò Alice, tirando con se il suo ragazzo verso un tavolo libero.

Corse fuori nel parcheggio, si fiondò dentro la macchina e a tutta velocità uscì in strada facendo scorrere veloce lo sguardo attorno, poi, la vide... un cascata di capelli scuri con riflessi rossicci.

Camminava tranquilla.

Edward si sentiva agitato, ma voleva conoscere meglio Bella Swan, non avrebbe cambiato idea. Abbassò il finestrino e rallentò la macchina, accostandola. La vide sobbalzare per lo spavento.

-Ciao. -Le disse, guardandola attento.

Notò come gli occhi di Bella si fossero allargati sorpresi e di come il rosso porpora avesse imbrattato le sue guance; era adorabile.

-Ciao... -Rispose titubante.

-Posso darti un passaggio? -Perché si sentiva così agitato?! Non gli era mai successo prima!

-Oh... ehm... no grazie. -Riprese a camminare.

-Bella, sali, vorrei parlarti. -Ingranò la prima e mosse con delicatezza la macchina in avanti.

Si voltò ancora verso di lui con un cipiglio sul volto. -Mi dispiace per la pallonata, ti ho già chiesto scusa. -

Edward le sorrise. -No, non è per quello. -

-E allora, per cosa? -Non riusciva a capire.

Non si era mai sentito così in imbarazzo prima. Si passò la mano fra i capelli, spettinandoli. -Non vuoi proprio salire? -

Bella si umettò le labbra nervosa.

Allungò la mano e aprì la portiera della macchina, il sorriso contento di Edward fu impagabile.

-Ehm... sai dove abito? -Domandò cercando di nascondere l'ansia.

-No, ma prima di portarti a casa, che ne dici di andare a mangiare qualcosa? -Si immise di nuovo in carreggiata, lasciando che lo sguardo stupito e un po timoroso di Bella lo accarezzasse.

Stettero in silenzio per tutto il percorso, Bella si era resa conto che ormai Forks era parecchio lontana, le luci di Port Angeles li stavano accogliendo.

Edward parcheggiò l'auto davanti ad un locale.

Bella rimase di sasso. Non poteva crederci! Era lo stesso che aveva usato come riferimento la prima volta che Marie e Anthony si incontravano in quella città.

-Andiamo? -La riscosse Edward, guardandola confuso.

Annuì frettolosamente.

-Un tavolo per due, grazie. -Chiese gentilmente Edward alla cameriera.

Isabella era imbarazzatissima.

La cameriera li guidò verso un tavolo abbastanza appartato. Le sembrava di rivere le scene del su libro!

-Cosa volete ordinare? -

Edward la fissò aspettando che parlasse lei per prima.

-Ehm... un piatto di ravioli ai funghi. -

-Anche per me e due coke. -Aggiunse Edward guardandola soddisfatto.

Mentre aspettavano, Bella cominciò a sgranocchiare dei grissini. -Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi? -Era agitatissima, ma cercava in tutti i modi di non dimostrarlo.

-In particolare, di niente... è solo che, non vedendoti in mensa, ho pensato che te la fossi presa un po troppo per la pallonata. -

Si strinse nelle spalle. -Scusami ancora... -Abbassò lo sguardo colpevole.

Edward le sorrise gentile, mostrando i denti perfetti. Il paragone con Anthony non era fattibile. Edward era centomila volte meglio!

I ravioli ai funghi arrivarono, Bella ne infilzò prontamente uno, assaporandolo con gusto.

Per qualche silenzio, il silenzio la fece da padrone, ma Edward, stava solo aspettando di trovare il coraggio di parlare.

-Bella, tu che cosa fai, di solito intendo? -Addentò un raviolo, aspettando una sua risposta.

Il volto della ragazza si fece pensieroso. -Ehm... leggo, faccio i compiti, il bucato, sistemo casa... -

-Non esci mai? -Domandò sinceramente curioso.

-No... -Prese un piccolo respiro. -A volte esco con Angela... -

Tornarono a mangiare i ravioli. -Allora, hai trovato un cavaliere per il ballo? -

Per poco non si strozzò con il raviolo. Bevve un sorso di Coca, lasciando che il fresco della bibita lenisse il bruciore della gola.

Edward la guardò preoccupato, per una semplice domanda Isabella si stava suicidando con un raviolo.

-Hey, tutto bene? -

-Si... -Annaspò ancora con un colpo di tosse.

Aspettò che rispondesse alla sua domanda...

-Non vengo al ballo. Sarò a Seattle quel giorno. -Mormorò con occhi bassi.

Sapeva tanto di bugia, come la Marie del libro, ed infatti, Edward la guardò per qualche secondo senza dire nulla, ma dalla sua espressione si poteva chiaramente capire di non aver bevuto la sua futile scusa. -Si, certo... -

Il silenzio tornò fra di loro, Isabella si sentiva così esposta. Temeva che Edward avesse parlato con Alice e si fosse riconosciuto nel libro.

Troppe cose stavano accadendo nella esatta sequenza del suo manoscritto.

Ma poi, un altro pensiero si fece avanti prepotente. Se Edward avesse capito di essere la versione reale di Anthony, le avrebbe subito detto qualcosa. No?

-Sei pensierosa... -Le fece notare il suo compagno di scuola.

Si ridestò dai suoi pensieri. -Scusa, ma ho tante cose per la testa... -

Edward le sorrise, facendo aumentare il battito del suo cuore. -Se posso chiedertelo, a cosa pensavi? -

Bella corrugò la fronte indecisa.

-E' un pensiero troppo particolare per condividerlo? -

Prese un piccolo respiro. -No. Mi stavo chiedendo solo, quale città potesse essere diciamo... ehm... adatta per un contesto, gotico ecco. -

Era tornata color gambero.

-Qui in America dubito che ci siano. -Edward infilzò un altro raviolo masticandolo pensieroso. -Però... -Ingoiò il boccone. -... l'estate scorsa, io e la mia famiglia, siamo andati a Volterra, in Italia. Forse quella città potrebbe rispecchiare un po' il mistico e il gotico. -

Adesso l'aveva incuriosita. -Volterra? -Camuffò bene, il fatto che sapesse della loro vacanza fatta l'estate scorsa.

-Si, ho delle foto a casa, se vuoi, domani te le porto. -

-Davvero?! Oh si! Grazie! -Esclamò con una luce entusiastica negli occhi.

Così avrebbe finalmente visto qualcosa di più particolare di quella città che non fossero le solite foto di internet.

Continuarono il loro pranzo fra una chiacchiera e l'altra, Isabella non aveva mai parlato così tanto con qualcuno in vita sua, Angela esclusa.

Anche Edward si stupiva molto del proprio comportamento, continuava a porre domande su domande alla sua compagna. Non riusciva a capacitarsi del suo modo di pensare, era completamente diversa dalle solite ragazze della loro età.

Quando uscirono dal locale, trovarono una fine pioggerellina ad attenderli.

Il lamento che Bella fece, arrivò smorzato alle orecchie del suo accompagnatore.

-Non ti piace la pioggia? -

La ragazza sospirò. -No, per niente... tutto ciò che è umido e freddo. -Rabbrividì.

Per una manciata di secondi Edward si trovò a pensare al libro. Anche Marie odiava il freddo e l'umido.

-Aspettami qui. -Le disse, correndo sotto la pioggia e ritornando poco dopo con l'auto.

Isabella salì e ripartirono verso casa.

In macchina il silenzio tombale era tornato fra di loro, mentre in breve la musica dei Muse invadeva l'abitacolo.

Avevano tante cose a cui pensare, tante emozioni da catalogare, Bella si accorse di essere ormai vicino a casa, sganciò la cintura di sicurezza e si voltò verso Edward, che con una semplice manovra, aveva accostato la macchina.

-Bene... ti ringrazio, sei stato molto gentile. -Gli sorrise impacciata.

-Domani ti porto le foto, va bene? -Forse nella sua voce, c'era una vaga speranza di passare altro tempo con lei. Forse...

-Certo. -Sorrise prima di uscire e sparire dentro casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

-Allora, dai racconta! -Esclamò Alice entrando come un fulmine nella stanza di suo fratello.

-Alice, non ti ha insegnato a bussare la mamma?! -Rispose irritato Edward, rimanendo perfettamente seduto alla sua scrivania.

-Poche storie, avanti voglio i particolari. -Disse risoluta sedendosi sul letto.

Lo sbuffo di Edward la diceva lunga su quanto lo stesse stufando sua sorella, ma sapeva che non si sarebbe liberato facilmente di lei.

-Non c'è molto da dire, l'ho trovata che stava andando a casa e le ho dato un passaggio. -

Il sopracciglio scuro di Alice si arcuò, donandole una smorfia tutt'altro che convinta. -Solo questo?... Bé, è stato un passaggio molto lungo, visto che è praticamente pomeriggio inoltrato. -

Edward chiuse di scatto il libro nero e si voltò completamente verso la sorella. -D'accordo. -Sibilò arrendendosi. -L'ho portata fuori a pranzo, siamo stati a Port Angeles. Contenta!? -

-Un po di più, si... e poi? -Gesticolò verso il fratello, voleva a tutti i costi sapere tutto.

Edward, con calma, le prese con gentilezza la mano e la tirò in piedi. -... e poi... -le disse suadente, aprendo la porta della propria camera. -... il resto non ti interessa, Alice. -Sorrise sghembo, chiudendole la porta in faccia.

-Maleducato! -Gli urlò allontanandosi, lasciando Edward con la mente rivolta a poche ore prima.

Si passò stancamente una mano sul viso e tornò alla sua postazione. Di studiare, non se ne parlava, non aveva la testa al momento per concentrarsi. Aprì il cassetto della scrivania ed estrasse un piccolo album di foto, lo sfogliò immerso nei ricordi dell'estate trascorsa. Volterra, una città incantevole, piena di fascino e storia...

Chiuse il piccolo album e lo mise nel suo zaino. Sorrise lievemente, aveva promesso a Bella di farle vedere le foto, questo, gli dava la possibilità di passare altro tempo con lei e di conoscerla, senza farle intuire che lui sospettasse fosse lei l'autrice del libro.

A proposito del libro... lo riprese e tornò veloce a pagina sessantotto, Marie adorava Claire de Lune. Edward storse un po la bocca, non conosceva la melodia, senza indugio, afferrò il suo portatile, digitò Youtube e poi come ricerca, il titolo della canzone... l'audio partì corredato dalle immagini.

Non era propriamente il suo genere, ma non era male, lo salvò fra i preferiti e continuò ad ascoltarla mentre la lettura scorreva via veloce...

Adesso cominciava la storia dei licantropi, Marie aveva accettato l'invito alla spiaggia di La Push e il suo amico Quileutes le stava raccontando le leggende del posto.

Si riscosse dalla lettura, quando Esme annunciò che la cena era pronta, Edward osservò l'orologio, erano già le otto.

Mise un segno sulla pagina sbuffando. Era arrivato a pagina novantadue, Marie era a scuola, c'era il sole e un suo compagno le stava facendo il filo.

Nello stesso momento, Isabella aveva scritto moltissime altre pagine del nuovo romanzo, suo padre stava bevendo la birra guardando la partita in tv.

-A che punto sei? -Domandò impaziente di leggere la bozza dei nuovi capitoli.

-Quasi fatto! Non domandarmelo ogni due minuti... -Rispose battendo le ultime parole sul portatile.

Lo sbuffo proveniente dalla sala la fece sorridere. -Finito. -Decretò, lasciando il posto a Charlie che, avidamente cominciò a leggere. Le sue smorfie erano impagabili.

Per lui, Anthony era uno stupido, aveva abbandonato a se stessa la povera Marie, facendole passare le pene dell'inferno.

Ogni tanto, Bella lo sentiva lanciare imprecazioni contro il vampiro ed elogi verso l'amico licantropo... esattamente come stava accadendo il quel momento.

-Eh no! Così la fa troppo facile il nostro vampiretto! -Esclamò indignato.

Mentre lavava i piatti, Bella non poté evitare di sorridere. -Perché dici così? -

Un grugnito di protesta uscì dalla bocca di Charlie. -Dopo tutto quello che questa povera ragazza ha passato... è anche andata a Volterra per evitare che si uccidesse, lui se ne esce con la frase... " Devo sapere se mi ami ancora!?".

Charlie si voltò serio verso la figlia. -Ti prego, dimmi che Marie non si butta subito fra le sue braccia! -

Bella prese lo strofinaccio e asciugò i piatti. -Credo allora che rimarrai deluso... -

-Oh no! Dai! -Esclamò avvilito. -Volevo vedere un po di sana competizione fra il vampiro e il lupo! -

Bella rise. -Magari più avanti. Adesso, è tardi, domani ho un sacco di cose da fare. Notte papà. -

-Notte Bells! -Rispose Charlie, rileggendo il racconto dall'inizio.

§

Quella mattina, Edward venne svegliato dall'urlo potente di Alice, aveva tentato in tutti i modi di riprendere il dolce sonno, ma ormai, anche la sveglia sembrava che c'è l'avesse con lui.

Irritato scese dal letto, e con i capelli più incasinati che mai uscì dalla propria stanza per vedere che diavolo era successo.

-Magari è andata a fuoco la sua collezione di Gucci. -Mormorò con gli occhi ancora sonnacchiosi, mentre a piedi nudi, scendeva le scale, diretto in cucina.

-Alice, che diavolo urli?! -Sbottò appoggiato allo stipite della porta con addosso una maglietta a mezze maniche e boxer azzurri.

In piedi, vicino al tavolo, con gli occhi spalancati per l'orrore, stava sua sorella. -No... no... -Continuava a cantilenare.

Irritato all'inverosimile, Edward si avvicinò al tavolo. Lo sguardo di Alice era fisso sul piccolo cellulare ultimo modello che aveva comprato pochi giorni prima.

-Alice, che cosa c'è? -Cercò di essere gentile, ma era difficile, visto come era stato svegliato.

Puntò il dito come se fosse un'arma da taglio contro il piccolo apparecchio. -Il mio cellulare è brutto e cattivo! -Esclamò come se fosse ovvio.

Lo sguardo di suo fratello la diceva lunga su quanto considerasse poco normale la sorella, ma decise lo stesso di stare al gioco. Con sguardo serio, afferrò il piccolo colpevole. -Cellulare brutto e cattivo! Perché fai disperare la mia piccola, dolce... e scema sorellina?! -

La gomitata di Alice raggiunse il suo stomaco e il cellulare prontamente cadde per terra aprendosi in due.

-Alice! Ma sei matta! -Sbottò dolorante Edward.

-Mi hai rotto il telefono! -Sbottò rossa in viso, Alice, raccogliendo i pezzi del suo, ormai, ex telefonino. -Mi devi un telefono nuovo! -

Ancora con la mano sulla parte lesa, Edward la guardò male e uscì dalla stanza.

-Dove vai? -Lo raggiunse la vocetta irritante di Alice.

-Nel mio regno! -Rispose con voce bassa. -Fra poco mi siederò sul trono di ceramica e non voglio essere disturbato! -Sbottò chiudendo la porta del bagno, arrabbiato come non mai.

Circa tre secondi dopo uscì, andò in camera sua, prese il libro e tornò in bagno, sbattendo nuovamente la porta.

Trenta lunghissimi minuti dopo, Edward lasciò libero il bagno, adesso aveva scoperto che Marie era una fan della Austen.

Alice batteva il piede scandendo il tempo. -Alla buon ora! Pensavo ti fossi sciolto sul tuo trono! -Esclamò arrabbiata per la fine poco gloriosa del suo telefonino.

Caricarono gli zaini in macchina e schizzarono a scuola.

Edward subì due ore noiosissime di spagnolo, aveva rischiato più volte di addormentarsi... l'unico pensiero che lo teneva sveglio, era l'immaginare la reazione di Bella alla vista delle fotografie

Un piccolo sorriso sghembo si dipinse sul suo viso.

Nel frattempo, Bella stava seguendo con poca attenzione la lezione di trigonometria, era un ripasso generale quello che stavano facendo, poco le importava. La sua mente era divisa fra il resto del suo romanzo e l'incontro con Edward.

Stentava ancora a crederci di aver passato quasi un pomeriggio intero con lui!

Non era la sola ad essere distratta in quel momento, la sua amica Jessica, stava parlando con voce non proprio bassa alla sua compagna di banco, Bella riuscì a sentire un pezzo della loro conversazione.

-... Allora? Glielo chiederai? -

-Ovviamente! -

-Jessica, sei sicura? E se ti dicesse di no? -

-Io credo che mi dirà di si! -Ridacchiò scioccamente.

-Sii seria! Edward Cullen non è facile da rimorchiare! -

Isabella si freddò sul posto, cercando di capire di più sulla loro conversazione.

-Lo so, lo so... ma voglio chiederglielo lo stesso. Ci voglio provare durante la pausa. -

-Tu sei tutta matta... auguri comunque... -Sospirò l'altra ragazza.

Bella rimase immobile, sentiva un rivolo di sudore freddo scendere giù per il collo. Che stupida, come poteva pensare che Edward Cullen provasse qualcosa per lei? Jessica era molto più attraente e spigliata. Lei al contrario era goffa e impacciata.

Sentì l'aria venirle meno e gli occhi pungerle dolorosamente... -Sono una sciocca. -Mormorò a bassissima voce.

Passò anche la terza ora, la pausa pranzo era arrivata, Edward attendeva con ansia l'arrivo di Bella, aveva fra le mani il piccolo album di fotografie.

Continuava a picchiettare con il dito sul tavolo... la mensa si stava riempiendo, ma di lei nemmeno l'ombra...

-Ciao Edward. -Spostò lo sguardo verso Jessica Stanley.

Grugnì un ciao in risposta, ma questo non scoraggiò la ragazza che si sedette accanto a lui.

Quel gesto lo irritò molto.

-Edward, avrei una domanda da porti... -Cinguettò questa, cercando di avere la sua attenzione, ma gli occhi del ragazzo erano sempre fissi sull'ingresso, aspettando con ansia che Bella facesse il suo ingresso.

-Edward?... Edward? -Continuava a chiamarlo Jessica.

-Che vuoi! -Sbottò irritato.

In quel momento Bella entrò in mensa, Edward notò lo sguardo rapido che gli aveva lanciato, ma poi, facendo finta di non averlo visto, si era recata al banco delle bibite, aveva afferrato una bottiglietta di limonata e veloce si era diretta alla cassa.

-Verresti al ballo con me?! -

La voce petulante di Jessica lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più. Ma possibile che oggi tutti c'è l'avessero con lui?!

Prima Alice, poi la sveglia, poi quell'oca della Stanley! Adesso basta!

Quando vide schizzare via Bella dalla mensa, di scatto si alzò, rispondendo alla sua sgradevole compagna di tavolo... -No, sono già impegnato! -E si fiondò fuori dalla caffetteria, il rumore dei passi veloci di Bella gli indicarono la strada.

-Bella! -La chiamò raggiungendola.

Il passo della ragazza era rallentato fino a fermarsi del tutto. Si voltò piano verso di lui. -Hey... -Gli sorrise, ma quel sorriso non toccò i suoi occhi.

-Ti stavo aspettando. -Si mise davanti a lei.

Il suo sguardo era sfuggevole, questo diede una strana sensazione ad Edward, non gli piaceva che lei lo evitasse.

Bella si stava torturando il labbro inferiore con i denti. -Scusami... ma ho sentito che Jessica voleva parlarti. Non volevo disturbarvi. -

Il suono lamentoso di Edward la costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. -Avrei preferito parlare con te, piuttosto che avere a che fare con lei. -Puntualizzò, facendole sentire le farfalle nello stomaco.

-Comunque... -Le porse il piccolo album. -Queste sono le foto che ti avevo promesso. -

Le piccole mani di Bella afferrarono il libricino, cominciando a sfogliarlo.

In ogni foto, c'era qualcuno dei Cullen, ma gli edifici, le vie e le piccole particolarità di Volterra erano impresse in quegli scatti.

-Sono bellissime! -Esclamò sinceramente, rivolgendogli finalmente un vero sorriso. -Grazie. -

Il calore che Edward sentì salire su per il suo collo lo fece agitare un po di più. -Di nulla. -Si schiarì la voce. -Abbiamo ancora qualche minuto... ti va di mangiare qualcosa? -La fissò e capì che avrebbe potuto rimanere a guardare quegli occhi per sempre.

Bella socchiuse la bocca, pronta per rispondergli.

-Hey Edward! Ti stavo cercando! -

Entrambi si voltarono verso Emmett.

-Sarà per un altra volta. -Sussurrò Bella. -Te le riporto presto. -Sventolò il piccolo portafoto allontanandosi con passo veloce.

Decisamente, oggi non era giornata! Squadrò in malo modo il cugino.

-Hey, che faccia Eddy! Cosa c'è? -Gli circondò le spalle con il possente braccio.

Come risposta, ricevette un sonoro grugnito.

Non poteva certo sapere che Bella, non si sarebbe più presentata a scuola, dopo quella giornata...

Mentre Edward riprendeva la lettura del suo libro, l'aereo di Bella atterrava a Phoenix.

-Mamma! -Abbracciò la donna che le era corsa incontro.

-Tesoro! Quanto mi sei mancata! -

§

Da due giorni era arrivata a Phoenix, sua madre la stava letteralmente aggiornando su ogni singola, piccola cosa che era successa in sua assenza.

Le piaceva passare del tempo con lei, ma non era come suo padre. Lei e Charlie avevano un rapporto speciale.

Bella lo adorava e adesso, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa.

Il piccolo album di foto, giaceva come una piccola reliquia nella tasca della giacca, la sua mano tornò prepotente ad accarezzarlo, nascosta dallo sguardo felice della madre.

Quello era la sua motivazione per tornare a Forks.

-Allora, come procede la stesura del libro? -

Stavano preparando il tavolo, presto Phil sarebbe tornato.

-Bene, papà vorrebbe più lotta fra i vampiri e i licantropi, ma credo che uscirà un buon seguito. -Posò il piatto con l'insalata.

-E che ne dici della mia proposta? Sarebbe bello se tu tornassi a vivere con noi. -

Sua madre aveva sempre la speranza che Bella ritornasse a vivere con lei e il suo nuovo compagno, ma Bella, adorava Charlie e la sua vita a Forks.

Le sorrise dispiaciuta. -Ti voglio bene mamma, ma... adoro Forks. -

Erano due lunghissimi giorni che Edward cercava Bella a scuola, aveva nuovamente obbligato sua sorella e i loro amici a chiedere informazioni su di lei.

Ma a quanto pare, nessuno sapeva nulla.

Era sdraiato sul suo letto, libro in mano e adesso, stava cercando di concentrarsi sulla storia. Era arrivato a pagina centonove, e per un attimo, rimase con la bocca aperta. Marie aveva ordinato un piatto di ravioli ai funghi...

-Non può essere... -Sussurrò rivolto a se stesso.

Riprese avido la lettura, i suoi occhi scorrevano veloci sulle lettere, ansioso di trovare un qualcosa che magari gli suggerisse dove fosse finita Isabella Swan. Perché, se aveva ragione di credere che Marie fosse Bella, allora, la risposta stava in quel benedetto libro.

A pagina centoventidue rimase per un attimo interdetto. Marie stava confessando al vampiro che le veniva l'ansia il non sapere dove fosse...

Sbuffò, l'ansia c'è l'aveva lui in quei giorni!

Arrivò a pagina centoventisei e li, arrossì peggio del sugo di sua madre.

"...ero totalmente, incondizionatamente innamorata di lui."

Si capiva da ogni singola pagina di quel libro che Marie amava Anthony, ma vederlo scritto e immaginare Isabella pronunciare quella frase rivolta a lui... gli aveva fatto battere forte il cuore.

Decise che per quella sera di emozioni ne aveva avute anche troppe. Mise come sempre un segno sulla pagina e chiuse il libro.

Si girò e rigirò più volte sotto le coperte. Ripensava a Bella, ai piccoli momenti che avevano condiviso in quei giorni e pensava anche alle parole di Marie.

Ma lui, Edward Cullen, provava qualcosa per Isabella Swan?

Il giorno seguente, si alzò con la vaga speranza che Bella fosse al suo posto, vicino a lui durante la prima ora; Biologia.

Arrivò a scuola, solo in quel momento si rese conto dell'agitazione e dell'ansia che stava provando.

Entrò in classe e rimase deluso. Il posto era vuoto...

Durante la pausa pranzo, spesso lanciava occhiate rapide per tutta la caffetteria, nella speranza che Bella facesse la sua apparizione, ma niente.

-Edward, si può sapere che ti prende? -Domandò Alice, sinceramente preoccupata.

Scosse piano la testa. -Niente. Assolutamente niente. -

Perfino Rosalie e Emmett, che spesso e volentieri si alleavano con battutine e sottintesi, rimasero in silenzio. Era palpabile nell'aria che qualcosa lo preoccupasse.

Ma il culmine della giornata avvenne a casa.

Di pessimo umore, buttò lo zaino ai piedi del letto e si lasciò cadere sul morbido materasso, lasciò che un lungo sospiro uscisse dalle sue labbra.

Si stava dando mentalmente dell'idiota, come poteva ridursi così per una ragazza con cui aveva parlato si e no solo un paio di giorni?!

Si sdraiò sul fianco, appoggiò la testa sulla mano e allungò l'altro braccio per afferrare il libro nero. Almeno avrebbe continuato la lettura...

Tastò per qualche manciata di secondi... dove diavolo... Si alzò di scatto. Il libro era sparito.

-Alice! -Sibilò arrabbiato, capendo che la colpevole poteva essere solo lei.

A passo di carica, arrivò davanti alla porta della sorella, non bussò, aprì di colpo trovandola davanti al computer in video chiamata con Jasper.

-Edward! -Esclamò girandosi di scatto. -Ma bussare no eh?! -

-Come se non lo sapessi che fate i filmini erotici in linea voi due! -Esclamò arrabbiato. -Avanti, dimmi dove l'hai nascosto! -

Alice si voltò verso la web cam. -Jas, ti chiamo dopo... -E chiuse la comunicazione. -Adesso, mi spieghi che cosa diavolo stai dicendo? -

Lo sguardo di Edward divenne ancora più duro. -Non fare finta di niente. Dimmi dove hai nascosto il libro. -

Nello sguardo della sorella, finalmente il barlume della consapevolezza arrivò. -Oh. -

-Si esatto... oh. Adesso, dammelo. -Allungò la mano, pronto per riaverlo.

-Ehm... non era mio. Me lo aveva prestato una compagna di corso. Ieri me lo ha chiesto e stamattina gliel'ho ridato. -Finì con una voce sottile, quasi tentasse di sparire dalla stanza, tanto era infuocata la faccia di suo fratello.

Avrebbe tanto voluto ribattere di ogni Edward, ma sapeva che non poteva dire nulla contro di lei, in fondo, il libro non era il suo.

-Va bene... -Sibilò uscendo dalla stanza e fiondandosi in garage.

Cinque minuti dopo era in biblioteca, con suo sommo orrore, scoprì che TUTTE le copie del manoscritto erano fuori e avrebbe dovuto aspettare un mese, forse anche di più per averne una...

Ma non si diede per vinto, guidò fino a Port Angeles, ma anche li il risultato fu lo stesso: TUTTE LE COPIE ERANO ESAURITE! Prima che arrivasse il suo turno, aveva davanti una fila di persone che avevano già prenotato con largo anticipo!

Era indignato e incazzato! Come poteva essere?! Cosa diavolo avevano tutti da voler leggere a tutti i costi quel maledetto libro?!

Arrabbiato, per non dire furioso, tornò a casa e si attaccò ad internet, dopo varie ore, riuscì a trovare la versione e-book, lo scaricò e facendo scorrere veloce la rotellina del mouse, arrivò a pagina centoventisei... prese un bel respiro e cominciò a leggere...

A pagina centotrentasette ebbe la sua risposta; Phoenix! Bella era a Phoenix!

Si batté una mano in fronte! Era stato uno sciocco a non pensarci prima, i genitori di Bella erano separati e lei veniva dall'Arizona!

-Che idiota! -Mormorò, ma qualcuno lo sentì lo stesso.

-Meno male che te ne sei accorto! -Sbottò Alice passando davanti alla sua porta e proseguendo oltre.

Non la degnò neanche di un insulto, proseguì e arrivo finalmente a pagina centoquarantasei.

Sorrise per il modo in cui Anthony poneva le domande a Marie, sembrava un quiz.

Interruppe la lettura, solo per attivare dai preferiti la canzone di Claire de Lune... non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma ora che sapeva che a Bella/Marie piaceva, piaceva anche a lui.

Il suo volto passò dal rilassato, al divertito, all'irritato quando comparve il ragazzo della tribù dei Quileutes. Edward già lo odiava.

Avvertiva che quel piccoletto aveva una cotta mostruosa per la sua Marie!

Rimase in piedi fino a tardi, il giorno seguente, sabato, non ci sarebbe stata scuola. Copiò il file dell'ebook sul suo telefonino, così avrebbe potuto andare avanti a leggerlo anche in giro.

Esme e Carlisle rimasero allibiti quando videro Edward in casa il sabato pomeriggio.

-Tesoro, sicuro che vada tutto bene? -Si avvicinò al figlio con aria premurosa.

-Certo mamma. Perché? -La guardò sorpreso.

Esme cercò con gli occhi suo marito. -Edward, ci stai preoccupando... sei sempre in camera tua, prima uscivi con gli amici... sei sempre con la testa altrove. C'è qualcosa che non va? -

Quanto si sentiva imbarazzato da uno a dieci? Mille! -Mamma, va tutto bene! -Esclamò arrossendo.

-Edward, noto anche io che qualcosa è cambiato. Va tutto bene?... Non hai problemi... -Si fermò per trovare le parole. -... sai... con... il sesso... -

Edward era allibito! Aprì la bocca ma non uscì nessun suono.

La sua reazione preoccupò ancora di più i suoi genitori.

-Allora è davvero questo. -Esme si mise le mani davanti alla bocca, era imbarazzata ma nello stesso momento preoccupata.

-No! -Buttò fuori indignato Edward. -Come vi salta in mente una cosa simile! -

Suo padre intervenne nuovamente. -Edward, ascolta, so che è una cosa imbarazzante, ma se tu avessi problemi di quel tipo... tu sai che con noi ne puoi parlare... -

Il colore della pelle di Edward rasentava il rosso fuoco. -Vi prego, chi diavolo vi ha messo in testa queste cose?! -

Fu in quel momento che Alice passò veloce in salotto ed Edward capì. -Alice! -Ringhiò furioso.

Ma sentì solo una risata mal tenuta e un... -Sei sexy quando ringhi! Fallo anche con Bella! -E un'altra scia di risate arrivò dalla sua stanza.

Erano passati altri sette giorni, Edward era sempre più depresso. Aveva finito il libro e lo aveva anche rincominciato. Non riusciva a smettere di leggerlo, sperava di trovare qualche cosa che potesse tirarlo su di morale, ma in realtà, gli sembrava che leggendo le battute di Marie, Bella parlasse con lui.

Aveva appreso che Anthony brillava al sole, così come tutti gli altri vampiri e adesso, stava rileggendo, forse per la terza volta, la scena dove Anthony diceva a Marie: "Pensavo a una cosa che vorrei provare."

Edward sorrise. Furbo quell'Anthony.

Le sensazioni che la scrittrice descrisse con quel bacio, che era veramente casto, lo fecero sembrare il più passionale che avesse mai visto. Ma la parte che più preferiva era pagina centonovantaquattro; Marie che gli diceva di rimanere a dormire da lei per la rima volta.

Cosa avrebbe provato lui ad abbracciare, baciare e dormire accanto a Bella?... Si sentì invadere dal una scarica di calore incredibile.

A Phoenix, nello steso momento, Bella stava mettendo la parola fine al suo romanzo. Aveva finito anche il secondo e aveva scritto tantissimi appunti per un eventuale terzo libro.

Era soddisfatta. Osservò con occhi un po tristi le fotografie dei Cullen, con il dito, tracciò delicatamente la linea del viso di Edward.

Chissà se si sarebbero ancora parlati. Chissà se il loro piccolo mondo che avevano creato in quei due giorni era andato dimenticato per lui... Probabilmente si, si trovò a pensare, anzi, forse aveva invitato qualcuna delle sue compagne al ballo di primavera.

Sorrise amaramente.

-Bella, sei pronta? -La chiamò la voce di sua mamma.

Chiuse il suo computer portatile e lo mise nella sua borsa a tracolla. Afferrò il piccolo album di foto. -Si, sono pronta. -

Aveva mandato una mail alla casa editrice con il libro già corretto e pronto per la stampa. Adesso, avrebbe solo dovuto attendere la pubblicazione.

Sua madre l'attendeva sorridente. -Sono sicura che sarà un successone. -

Ma non era quello al momento che vorticava nella sua mente, lei voleva tornare a Forks, da suo padre e da Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**

Finalmente Charlie stava tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Ancora pochi attimi e avrebbe riabbracciato sua figlia. Un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto comparve sul suo viso, la sua ex moglie non era riuscita a convincerla a rimanere a Phoenix.

E poi, avrebbe finalmente letto il finale del libro!

In tarda serata, dopo un ritardo di almeno due ore, l'aereo atterrò e sua figlia apparve con la sua borsa a tracolla.

-Bells! -La salutò andandole incontro.

-Papà! -Lo abbracciò di slancio. Era sinceramente felice di rivedere suo padre, adesso poteva dirsi finalmente a casa.

Durante il loro tragitto verso casa, suo padre le fece una confessione. -Ammetto che qualche volta ho davvero creduto che non tornassi più... -

-Scherzi! Lo sai che adoro Forks! Non riuscirei a stare lontana da questo posto! -Esclamò indignata.

-Io direi che non riusciresti a stare lontana da qualcuno... -Ammiccò Charlie, godendo nel vedere la faccia allibita di sua figlia.

Ma in quel momento, il pensiero che Edward l'avesse dimenticata si fece forte dentro di lei. Sospirò piano... il giorno seguente l'avrebbe rivisto. Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi? Sicuramente gli avrebbe ridato il suo album di foto. E poi?...

Si accorse solo in quel momento che non era la strada per casa loro quella stavano percorrendo. -Dove stiamo andando? -Domandò corrugando le sopracciglia.

-Ah, devo consegnare dei verbali al Dottor Cullen, roba di lavoro. -Spiegò come se nulla fosse, mentre Bella lo guardava allucinata.

Stavano andando a casa dei Cullen?!

Ed infatti, la grande villa comparve dalla vegetazione.

Il suo cuore batteva impazzito.

-Ma non è tardi?! Non puoi darglieli domani? -

Charlie osservò l'orologio. In effetti erano le dieci di sera, ma quei documenti dovevano assolutamente essere riconsegnati domani.

-Bella, lo so che è tardi, ma cerca di capire, mi servono assolutamente per domani. E poi, ho già chiamato Carlisle, mi sta aspettando. -Spense l'auto davanti all'ingresso.

Cosa doveva fare? Scendere o rimanere in auto? Ci mise un battito di ciglia a scegliere, scese al volo dalla macchina e affiancò suo padre.

Il campanello risuonò per tutta la villa, sentirono chiaramente la voce di Edward dall'altra parte della porta urlare. -Papà! E' l'ispettore! -

Il cuore di Bella aumentò, se possibile, ancora di più la frequenza cardiaca.

Quando la porta si aprì mostrando un Edward Cullen, con boxer azzurri e maglietta e mezze maniche bianca, ad Isabella mancò l'aria. Nello stesso momento, anche il più giovane dei Cullen, rimase imbambolato sulla porta.

-Decisamente interessante la faccenda. -Borbottò Charlie superando i due ragazzi ed entrando in casa.

Erano da soli, lui ancora con la mano sulla maniglia, lei aveva la bocca socchiusa e lo sguardo perso nel suo.

-Sei tornata... -Sussurrò Edward, cercando di ridestarsi dalla sorpresa.

Bella accennò ad un sorriso timido. -Posso? -Domandò facendogli capire di essere ancora fuori di casa.

-Oh, si certo!... Vieni. -Si mise di lato e aspettò che entrasse. Istintivamente prese un bel respiro nel momento in cui passò davanti a lui. Aveva un buon profumo.

-Bella! -Esclamò Esme entrando in salotto per salutarla, poi si voltò verso il figlio. -Edward! Ma ti sembra il caso! Vai a metterti i pantaloni! -

Isabella trovò interessante la macchiolina sul pavimento, era imbarazzatissima!

Edward invece si ricordò solamente in quel momento del suo abbigliamento. Il rosso ultimamente era molto di moda sulle sue guance pallide.

Bella credette di udire un esclamazione poco carina da parte di Edward, ma non volle approfondire, e quando il ragazzo lasciò velocemente la stanza, si voltò verso Esme.

-E' una casa bellissima. -

-Oh grazie. Ma dimmi, sei appena arrivata? -Le fece cenno di accomodarsi sul divano.

-Si, sono tornata adesso da Phoenix. -Bella si tolse la giacca.

-Hai fame? Ti preparo qualcosa? -Si offrì subito la madre di Edward.

-Oh no, non si disturbi. -Cercò di protestare Bella, ma le insistenze di Esme, la fecero cedere.

Si sentiva in imbarazzo, era a casa del ragazzo più desiderato della scuola e sua madre stava cucinando solo per lei... tirò fuori dalla giacca il piccolo album.

Bé, adesso avrebbe dovuto restituirglielo.

I passi veloci di Edward attirarono la sua attenzione, aveva indossato un paio di pantaloni della tuta, ma Bella dovette ammettere che anche con quelli, sembrava la perfezione fatta persona.

Decise di non dire nulla sul suo abbigliamento di prima, voleva evitare altri possibili imbarazzi. -Ti ho riportato questo. -Gli pose con un debole sorriso il piccolo album di fotografie.

-Oh, grazie. -Lo prese guardandolo distrattamente.

-Mi è stato molto... utile. -Ammise, osservandolo sedersi di fronte a lei.

Il piccolo sorriso sghembo che Edward le rivolse le fece venire le farfalle allo stomaco.

-Mi fa piacere. -Le confessò lui, aggiungendo poi. -Allora, come è andata a Phoenix? -

-Bene. Mia mamma ha tentato di farmi rimanere li. -Sorrise mesta, mentre Edward provava qualcosa simile alla paura.

-Ma non ha funzionato, giusto? -Domandò con una tremenda ansia addosso.

-No, non ha funzionato. -Lo rassicurò senza saperlo.

All'improvviso un profumo di sugo si sparse ovunque. -Edward, falle vedere la casa. Ci vorrà ancora un po prima che sia pronto. -Annunciò Esme dalla cucina.

-Oh, ma non doveva disturbarsi... -Mormorò Bella leggermente a disagio.

-Non preoccuparti, stai facendo la felicità di mia madre. Adora cucinare. -Si alzò in piedi. -Andiamo, ti mostro la casa. -

Ancora con una lieve nota di imbarazzo, Bella lo seguì fra i corridoi di quella casa, che per tanto tempo aveva solo immaginato.

Edward le mostrò la biblioteca, il bagno, la camera dei suoi genitori, arrivarono davanti alla porta di Alice.

-La piccola vipera è li dentro. -Si avvicinò all'orecchio di Bella sussurrandole. -Secondo me sta facendo i filmini porno con Jasper. -I brividi che la sua voce le provocarono la fecero avvampare.

-C.. come? -Balbettò.

-Sai... tramite le web cam. -Le sorrise furbo.

Si allontanò di un passo, aprendole la porta poco distante da quella della sorella. -Questa invece è la mia camera. -Annunciò, aspettando che lei entrasse nel suo piccolo regno.

Era strano per lui vedere Bella nella sua camera, in un certo senso, quella visione gli piaceva, molto.

Lo sguardo di Bella, si soffermò sul suo computer, sorrise.

-Perché sorridi? -Era sinceramente curioso. Perché sorrideva?

Si voltò verso di lui. -E' identico al mio. -

-Sei un'appassionata? -Si mise seduto sul letto, gli piaceva guardarla.

Spostò la testa di lato, qualche boccolo le cadde coprendole per un attimo il viso, prima che la sua mano lo sistemasse dietro l'orecchio. -No, ma adoro scrivere. Io e Angela chattiamo sempre. E' meno dispendioso del telefono. -Sorrise lievemente.

Quindi, Bella aveva un account. Forse poteva chiederglielo. E cosa gli avrebbe detto? Scusa Bella, mi daresti il tuo account, così posso scriverti?! Mmm... non gli suonava bene... e se avesse detto di no? E se avesse detto di si?!

La grande parete era interamente in vetro, Bella l'aveva vista solo una volta, mentre passeggiava per i boschi. Era rimasta affascinata da quella casa, così particolare.

Si mise davanti alla parete osservando il bosco buio li fuori, persa nei suoi ricordi... la prima volta che aveva visto Edward, era rimasta immobile, le era sembrato davvero un vampiro. La sua carnagione così pallida, i suoi capelli così particolari, né rossi, né bronzo, una via di mezzo. E gli occhi, quegli occhi così verdi da far concorrenza al verde più intenso che avesse mai visto.

Non si accorse di sorridere e di avere lo sguardo di Edward addosso, mentre con la mente ancora vagava... sulla prima volta che aveva sognato il vampiro Edward Anthony Cullen; in arte Anthony Masen.

-Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa pensi... -Mormorò la voce di Edward, così terribilmente vicina al suo orecchio.

Bella si voltò di scatto, notando solo in quel momento che il ragazzo si era spostato dietro di lei, avevano forse pochi centimetri a separarli. Poteva sentire il suo respiro solleticarle la pelle del volto, percepiva il calore del suo corpo...

Il rosso salì gradatamente su per le sue guance, conferendole un'aria talmente innocente che Edward trovò difficile resisterle, si era chinato di poco in avanti... voleva baciarla.

Questo era il suo pensiero. Voleva baciarla, sentire quelle piccole labbra sulle sue, sembravano così morbide... si era abbassato ancora un po realizzando il suo pensiero. Il tocco fu lieve, delicato, erano davvero morbide...

Le sue mani le presero il volto fra le mani, temeva una sua fuga, ma forse non sarebbe fuggita.

Non riusciva a saziarsi, non avevano ancora approfondito il bacio, erano semplici, lievi tocchi, ma a Bella, piacevano da impazzire.

Edward la stava baciando con gentilezza, come se la stesse assaporando, le sue labbra si schiusero involontariamente permettendogli di baciarla completamente.

Fu travolgente...

Fu stupefacente...

Fu bellissimo...

Una delle mani di Edward scivolò dietro la sua schiena, facendola avvicinare ancora di più a lui, il corpo di Bella, premeva contro il suo, era una sensazione che aveva fatto esplodere tutti i sensi di entrambi.

La mano di Bella, corse fra i suoi capelli color bronzo, Edward si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di eccitazione.

Come poteva solo con quelle semplici carezze mandarlo in paradiso? E quelle labbra? Erano fatte apposta per lui?

Sembrava di si. Tutto di Bella era fatto su misura per lui.

Si staccarono in silenzio, entrambi abbastanza scossi da quello che stavano provando.

-Credo... -Mormorò Edward. -che mia madre ci aspetti... -

Bella annuì solamente, non era sicura che la sua voce potesse uscire in quel momento.

Silenziosi, scivolarono giù al piano di sotto, dove una trepidante Esme li attendeva.

Nell'entrare in cucina, Bella sgranò gli occhi. -Oh santo cielo! -Sussultò vedendo tanto ben di Dio.

Dietro di lei, Edward non poté evitare di ridacchiare, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.

-Signora Cullen, è tantissimo. Io non credo di riuscire a mangiare tutto questo! -Esclamò quasi presa dal panico.

-Oh tesoro, non preoccuparti, conoscendo mio figlio. -e lanciò un'occhiata a Edward. -Non vede l'ora di aiutarti a finire quello che ho preparato. -

Si accomodarono sotto lo sguardo di Esme, Bella si servì di una porzione di pasta, mentre Edward già aveva tagliato una abbondante fetta di torta.

-Allora. -Cominciò a parlare la madre di Edward. -Sei stata a Phoenix da tua madre? -

-Si. -Confermò Bella, finendo di ingoiare un boccone di pasta. -Lei e Phil, volevano convincermi a restare in Arizona. -

Fortunatamente era voltata verso Esme, perché altrimenti avrebbe visto lo sguardo duro e per niente benevolo di Edward.

-Ma tu sei tornata. -Le sorrise Esme.

-Oh si. -Prese un bicchiere bevendo un sorso d'acqua. -Mi mancava Forks. E poi, sono troppo affezionata a Charlie. -

Esme adorava Bella, Edward lo stava notando senza difficoltà. Secondo lui, già si stava immaginando di averla per nuora. A quel pensiero, quasi si strozzò con la torta.

-Edward, ti prego, puoi essere un po più umano per favore? -Esclamò Esme, non rendendosi conto di aver pronunciato qualcosa che fece stupire Bella e imbarazzare suo figlio.

-Io sono umano, mamma. -Buttò li Edward, cercando di far passare la sua dose di imbarazzo.

Bella li guardava entrambi, beandosi della loro presenza. Mai più credeva che una piccola parte del suo racconto si stesse avverando sotto i suoi occhi. Le sembrava di essere diventata all'improvviso Marie... sorrise contenta. La mamma di Edward, era come l'aveva descritta nel libro, dolce e premurosa, mentre lui... bé, lui in alcuni tratti si discostava dal personaggio, ma Bella lo sapeva, non voleva che qualcuno lo riconoscesse in Anthony.

Si era trattenuta parecchio nella sua descrizione, anche se dubitava fortemente che qualcuno non lo riconoscesse...

Arrivò anche per lei il momento della torta, Edward le aveva lasciato una misera fetta, Esme lo stava rimproverando di nuovo.

Ecco un altra cosa che aveva scoperto di lui; era goloso di dolci.

-Bella, scusami se ti ho fatto aspettare... -Charlie entrò in cucina seguito dal Dottor Cullen. -... buona sera Esme. -

Esme si alzò sorridendo a Charlie. -Charlie, buona sera, gradisce... -Ma poi guardò il piatto vuoto, dove poco prima stava la sua torta e adesso era miserevolmente vuoto.

-Oh no, grazie, adesso dobbiamo andare, vi abbiamo già fatto fare tardi. -Rispose Charlie con il suo plico di documenti in mano.

Bella trattenne una risata, mentre Edward evitava lo sguardo accusatore di sua madre... solo perché aveva mangiato quasi una torta intera e aveva lasciato una fettina a Bella, adesso le avrebbe sentite dietro da sua madre...

Isabella si alzò da tavola, riempiendo di ringraziamenti e di complimenti la madre di Edward. Esme non poteva essere più felice, finalmente qualcuno che apprezzava la sua cucina!

-Buona notte e scusate ancora per l'ora. -Si congedò Charlie, cominciando a salire in macchina.

-Grazie mille... e buona notte. -Mormorò imbarazzata, mentre un lieve rossore le saliva di nuovo sulle guance.

-Notte. -Le sorrise sghembo Edward, facendole arrivare il cuore in gola. Stava per voltarsi, quando la voce di Edward la chiamò di nuovo. -Domani, pranzi con me? -

Bella non sapeva quanto imbarazzo stesso provano in quel momento il ragazzo davanti a lei, sapeva solo di essere mostruosamente felice. Annuì convinta, lasciando Edward scoppiare di gioia, mentre la macchina della polizia la conduceva a casa, entrambi ripensavano al loro primo bacio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

Aveva faticato parecchio per prendere sonno, e quando ormai i suoi occhi si stavano chiudendo, un piccolo particolare aveva bussato prepotente nella sua mente.

Come diavolo faceva Edward a sapere che lei era Phoenix?!

L'aveva chiesto a suo padre?

Non credeva che l'avesse fatto, nessuno a parte Charlie sapeva dove fosse stata in quei giorni...

Erano le sette di mattina, a casa Cullen, Edward aveva pensato e ripensato tutta la notte al bacio che si erano scambiati.

Era sdraiato sul letto e fissava con un sorriso idiota il soffitto. Quel giorno avrebbe pranzato con Bella a scuola.

Oddio, l'avrebbero odiata tutte le ragazze... si rabbuiò per un attimo. Intimamente, si augurava che nessuna facesse qualcosa contro di lei. Era così fragile...

Osservò la sveglia, le sette e dieci... gli venne una grande idea.

Veloce, si appropriò del bagno, in dieci minuti si era lavato e cambiato, adesso, stava scendendo le scale con il cellulare in mano.

-Jas! Sono Edward... si, scusa per l'ora... no no, tutto bene. Potresti venire tu a prendere Alice?... Ho qualcosa da fare... ok, ti ringrazio! -

Perfetto, Jasper avrebbe pensato a sua sorella.

In cucina, sua madre aveva appena infornato un'altra torta, i suoi occhi verdi la fissarono estasiati.

-Non pensarci neanche! -Esclamò sua madre brandendo il cucchiaio di legno come un'arma.

Edward la guardò.

-Niente torta stamattina. Ieri hai mangiato tutta quella al cioccolato! -

Tentò il tutto per tutto. -Tecnicamente, una fetta l'ha mangiata Bella. -

Decise di uscire, prima che il cucchiaio arrivasse a sfiorare i suoi capelli.

Buttò lo zaino dentro la Volvo e senza pensarci due volte partì, destinazione; casa Swan.

Arrivò giusto qualche minuto prima che Bella aprisse la porta per recarsi a scuola a piedi. Scese dalla macchina senza fare rumore e attese, come Anthony aveva atteso la sua Marie. Si appoggiò indolente alla portiera e attese che gli occhi i Bella si posassero su di lui.

Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva, ma si stava vergognando moltissimo a comportarsi così. Ma se voleva avvicinarsi a Bella... avrebbe fatto di tutto.

Lo sguardo di Bella si posò sulla sua figura, Edward adorava essere al centro della sua attenzione. Sorrise sghembo. -Buon giorno. -

Un po traballante lo raggiunse. -Che ci fai qui? -Era stupita! Cosa ci faceva li Edward Cullen?

Forse stava sognando...

Le aprì la portiera. -Ti porto a scuola. -Rispose come se fosse ovvio.

Bella sbatté le palpebre più volte. -E Alice? -

-Con Jasper. -Le prese la borsa dalle mani e la mise in macchina. -Andiamo? -

Si infilarono nella comoda e spaziosa auto.

-Sei silenziosa. -Le fece notare.

-Sono, sorpresa. -Ammise arrossendo.

La risposta rincuorò Edward. -Ne sono lieto. -E mise in moto.

Nessuno dei due disse nulla sul bacio della scorsa notte, avevano altro a cui pensare adesso, per esempio, la reazione dell'intero corpo studentesco al loro arrivo.

Molte teste si erano già voltate verso di loro, soprattutto teste femminili.

-Mi uccideranno. -Sussurrò Bella, prendendo la sua borsa e respirando a pieno per calmarsi.

Edward si avvicinò. -Ti proteggerò io. -Mormorò piano, scatenando una dose di brividi lungo tutto il suo corpo.

Saggiamente, Bella decise di non voltarsi, ma se lo avesse fatto, le loro labbra si sarebbero sicuramente scontrate.

Aprì la portiera, aspettando che anche Edward facesse lo stesso. Sentiva su di se lo sguardo invidioso di tutti.

-Rilassati. -Le disse, cominciando a camminare.

Bella accanto a lui, teneva lo sguardo basso. Sentiva i bisbigli e i commenti delle ragazze, sperava solo di arrivare viva a fine giornata.

Arrivarono senza dirsi altro davanti all'aula d'inglese. -Ci vediamo a pranzo. -Le sorrise Edward, ben conscio che sarebbe stata una mattina piena per entrambi.

-Ok... -Annuì poco convinta Bella.

Avrebbe voluto baciarla, ma per il momento, non era il caso. Avviandosi verso l'aula di trigonometria, notava lo sguardo del corpo studentesco femminile.

Sospirò, forse non era stata una buona idea farsi vedere assieme...

La mattinata scivolò via lenta, Edward avrebbe tanto voluto avere il potere di Anthony per leggere nelle menti delle altre persone, almeno avrebbe visto cosa stava facendo Bella.

Fortunatamente, il suo fido telefonino gli teneva compagnia. Senza farsi notare, riprese la lettura del libro, fece scorrere le parole, fino ad arrivare al punto che aveva lasciato la sera prima...

Marie era a casa dei Masen e Anthony le aveva raccontato la loro storia, adesso erano in camera sua e lui aveva finto un agguato alla povera ragazza.

Bella invece, in quello stesso momento, si stava subendo gli attacchi della sua compagna di classe, Jessica.

-Allora, tu e Cullen state assieme? -Le domandò sottovoce per non farsi sentire dal professore.

-No. -Sussurrò Bella. Era vero, non stavano assieme. C'era stato quel bacio la sera prima, ma non si era detti nulla. Lui non le aveva chiesto nulla...

-Allora perché siete venuti assieme? -Sempre più insistente...

-Bé... -Prese un piccolo respiro. -... mio padre si è fermato l'altra sera dai Cullen per dei documenti ufficiali e... probabilmente avrà chiesto a Carlisle se potevano accompagnarmi a scuola stamattina... -Suonava poco convincente anche alle sue orecchie, ma Jessica parve abbastanza soddisfatta.

-Quindi non state assieme. -

-No. -Mormorò debolmente.

Il sorriso soddisfatto di Jessica le fece solamente male. Aveva capito che avrebbe passato l'intera mattina a dire a tutte le ragazze che lei e il loro idolo, Edward Cullen, non stavano assieme.

L'ora successiva successe lo stesso, e così anche quella dopo.

Adesso Bella temeva sinceramente la pausa pranzo. Edward le aveva chiesto di passarla con lui, ma con tutti gli occhi del corpo femminile di quella scuola, non se la sentiva proprio.

La campanella suonò annunciando la tanto agognata pausa.

-Bella, vieni? -La voce di Angela la riscosse.

Angela era l'unica che non aveva domandato qualcosa, rispettava la sua privacy.

La testa mora di Bella si scosse negativa. -No, oggi non vengo... -

Angela le lanciò una breve occhiata, poteva seriamente capirne il motivo, in mensa, le altre ragazze non avrebbero dato pace a Bella.

Sospirò capendola perfettamente. -Ci vediamo dopo... -E uscì dall'aula.

In mensa, Edward era già seduto al suo tavolo, aveva preso un trancio di pizza e stava aspettando che Bella facesse il suo arrivo. La caffetteria si stava riempiendo, ma di lei nessuna traccia.

-Non di nuovo... -Sussurrò, memore dell'ultima volta che l'aveva attesa in quel posto.

La sedia accanto a lui si spostò e Alice si sedette accanto a lui.

-Ciao. Non credo che verrà. -Buttò li mordendo la sua mela.

Edward si girò verso di lei. -Tu che ne sai? -

Sua sorella poteva essere anche una grandissima rompiscatole, ma nulla le sfuggiva in quella scuola. -Alice, per favore... -

-Le mie fonti, dicono che stamattina non hanno dato tregua alla tua Bella. -Morse ancora la mela.

Edward corrugò le sopracciglia. -Non è la mia Bella. -

-Si certo... -Lo assecondò come se fosse un bambino.

Cominciò ad agitarsi sulla sedia. -Quindi? -Le domandò cercando di spronarla a rivelarle tutto.

-Quindi, è nell'aula di biologia, non credo che verrà. Sarebbe anche logico, tutti la prenderebbero d'assalto. -Spiegò tranquilla.

-Merda... -Sbottò a bassa voce.

Odiava quello che stava accadendo. Si alzò afferrando il piattino di carta che conteneva la sua pizza e si diresse a passo veloce verso l'uscita, non degnò di uno sguardo le occhiate languide che tutte gli rivolgevano, fra di loro non c'era la ragazza che voleva in quel momento.

Quando giunse davanti alla porta aperta dell'aula, notò che Bella era rivolta verso le grandi finestre, i raggi di sole le colpivano il volto e lei, ad occhi chiusi, si lasciava accarezzare da loro.

Era semplicemente bella.

Edward, entrò e chiuse piano, senza rumore, la porta dietro di se. Appoggiò sul banco il trancio di pizza e si posizionò dietro di lei, si abbassò verso il suo orecchio mormorandoci piano.

-Ti stavo aspettando... -

Isabella sobbalzò per lo spavento, mentre le braccia pallide ma forti, di Edward la stringevano contro di lui.

Ridacchiò divertito. -Scusami... non volevo farti paura. -Ma non accennava ancora a lasciarla.

Bella non sapeva se il suo battito furioso era dovuto allo spavento al semplice fatto di essere fra le sue braccia.

-No, tranquillo. -Borbottò ancora con voce tremolante, mentre faceva forza su se stessa per calmarsi.

-Ti ho portato il pranzo. -Annunciò Edward, voltandosi un pochino per farle notare la pizza sul banco.

Bella arrossì. -Grazie... mi dispiace non essere venuta... ma... -Come poteva spiegargli quello che aveva passato quella mattina? E se poi, Edward non avesse più voluto portarla con se?

Sentì le labbra morbide di lui sulla sua testa. -Lo so, ti hanno tormentato stamattina. -

Non poté fare altro che annuire. -Mi dispiace... non pensavo che fossero così... -Non trovava le parole.

-Non fa nulla... -

E di nuovo quel silenzio fra di loro, ma stavolta era diverso, non c'era imbarazzo, solo voglia di stare vicini e basta.

Bella stava bene fra le braccia di Edward, e a quanto pare, anche a lui non dispiaceva quella posizione.

-Che ne dici di mangiare la pizza, prima che arrivino gli altri? -Le domandò sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

-Si, buona idea. -Sorrise, osservando Edward dividere a metà la fetta e sedersi sul banco.

Si mise seduta accanto a lui, erano nella loro piccola sfera privata, alla fine, Edward aveva avuto il suo pranzo con Bella, anche se leggermente diverso da come l'aveva immaginato.

Il resto della mattina scivolò via sempre fra occhiate sospettose e gelosie mal celate degli altri.

Ma a Bella, non importava. Edward era venuto a cercarla, forse lui stava cominciando a provare qualcosa per lei, o almeno, questo era quello che sperava mentre scendeva dalla Volvo del ragazzo con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

-Papà, sono a casa. -Annunciò entrano in cucina e trovando suo padre con una lattina di birra in mano e lo sguardo allucinato davanti al suo portatile.

-Papà? Tutto bene? -Lasciò lo zaino sul divano e la giacca li accanto.

-No, direi di no... -Borbottò Charlie indicando con un dito il monitor.

Bella si avvicinò curiosa, e poi sospirò ridendo. -No, non lo cambio! -

-Ma dai! Come può Marie, dopo tutto quello che ha passato scegliere di rimanere ancora con lui! -Esclamò Charlie.

Aveva letto tutto il romanzo, non riusciva a capire il comportamento della ragazza, lui l'aveva fatta soffrire e lei, cosa faceva? Alla fine del libro sceglieva lui... anche se, aveva notato che forse aveva cominciato a provare qualcosa anche per il licantropo...

-Confido che li farai lasciare nel terzo... -Borbottò.

A quel punto, Bella si voltò completamente verso di lui. -Hai letto i miei appunti?! -Esclamò indignata.

Charlie si stava grattando il mento, segno che era nervoso. -Bé... diciamo che ho sbagliato a cliccare l'icona sul monitor e... -

-Si certo, come no... -Assottigliò lo sguardo sua figlia, ben sapendo che suo padre si stava arrampicando sugli specchi.

-Allora? -Domandò curioso Charlie.

-Allora cosa? -Rimase sul vago Bella.

-Li farai lasciare? -Domandò speranzoso.

-Assolutamente NO! -

Charlie brontolò qualcosa del tipo, mente femminile, valle a capire...

-Però farò un po di lotta fra vampiri e licantropi. Contento? -Cercò di rimanere seria, non aveva messo nulla nei suoi appunti, perché sapeva che suo padre sarebbe andato a curiosare.

Ed infatti, lo sguardo luminoso di Charlie si riempì di una pura e sana curiosità. -Promettimelo. -

-Promesso. -Sorrise.

Si alzò dalla sedia con un viso soddisfatto, lasciando il posto a sua figlia.

A casa Cullen invece, Edward era arrivato ad un punto cruciale...

-Alice, non sai quanto mi costa, ma ti devo chiedere un favore. -Esordì serio.

Lo sguardo affilato di sua sorella non prometteva niente di buono, ma era curiosa. -Lo sai che ogni favore ha un prezzo. -

Edward si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, non gli piaceva quello che stava per fare, ma Alice era l'unica in grado di aiutarlo.

-Lo so. E sono disposto a comprarti un telefonino nuovo. -Propose, ben sapendo che lei avrebbe giocato al rialzo.

-Centra Bella Swan? -

Ecco, adesso veniva il momento del verdetto.

-Si. -

Le labbra di Alice si assottigliarono. -Un telefonino nuovo ultimo modello e l'abbonamento pagato per un anno. -

La bocca di Edward si aprì sconvolta. -No! Il telefonino mi sta bene, ma l'abbonamento no. -

-Telefonino e abbonamento, prendere o lasciare. -La sua voce lo irritava come pochi, Alice sapeva di essere maledettamente brava, faceva un lavoro pulito quando voleva. Nessuno la eguagliava.

Il sospiro di Edward fece capire alla ragazza di avere la vittoria in pugno. -E va bene. -

La stretta di mano che si scambiarono fu il sigillo del loro accordo.

-Allora, fratellino adorato, cosa ti serve? -Si era già posizionata davanti al suo computer. -Informazioni, voti, vita morte e miracoli? -

Si posizionò dietro la sorella. -No, voglio solo il suo account per chattare con lei. -

Alice si voltò a guardarlo. -Nient'altro? -Era delusa, sperava in qualcosa di meglio.

-Nient'altro. -Rispose serio. L'ultima cosa che voleva era di invadere troppo la sua privacy. Non che non ci avesse pensato. Ma già bucare il suo sistema per scoprire il suo account era anche troppo per lui.

-Fatto. -Annunciò sua sorella, togliendolo dai suoi pensieri. -Guarda nella tua posta elettronica. -

-Ti ringrazio. -

-Domani vado a comprare il telefonino. -Allungò una mano, dove suo fratello vi depositò una banconota da cinquecento dollari. -E l'abbonamento? -Domandò Alice osservandolo seria.

-Fallo arrivare a nome mio a casa. -Rispose serafico andando in camera sua aprendo la posta elettronica.

Afferrò il suo portatile e si sedette a gambe incrociate nel letto, appoggiò la schiena al muro e attese che la sua posta elettronica scaricasse la tanto agognata informazione.

Ed eccola li in bella vista; l'account di Bella.

Attivò con un semplice click il programma di messaggi istantanei e inserì il nuovo contatto.

Tempo pochi secondi e vide il pallino accanto al nome di Bella illuminarsi di verde; Bella era on-line.

Sorrise felice. Cliccò due volte sul nome facendo aprire la casella dei messaggi, in quel momento, sua madre gli ricordò che la cena era quasi pronta e di sbrigarsi a fare doccia.

Edward sbuffò sonoramente, borbottò un -Arrivo! -e, a malincuore, uscì dalla sua stanza, diretto verso il bagno.

Alice non aspettava altro che avere il via libera nella stanza di suo fratello. Se pensava che i cinquecento dollari fossero sufficienti, si sbagliava di grosso.

Rapidamente apportò due semplici modifiche al suo portatile e veloce come un fulmine ritornò in camera sua. Adesso doveva solo attendere...

Guardò per l'ennesima volta il suo lavoro per il terzo libro, Bella non era molto soddisfatta di quel capitolo, ma forse, dopo averci dormito sopra, le sarebbero venute delle idee migliori...

In quel momento, notò il nuovo contatto che si era aggiunto alla sua lista. Era on-line, cliccò sul pallino verde, il nuovo contatto chiedeva l'avvio di una video chiamata.

Bé, lei non possedeva una web cam, ma a quanto pare lo sconosciuto si... Sospirò e decise di accettare, tanto l'altra persona non l'avrebbe mai vista.

Cliccò sulla parola "accetta video chiamata" e... rimase senza parole...

Edward Cullen era bagnato e semi nudo davanti a lei!

Per un breve attimo, Isabella si dimenticò come respirare!

Come poteva essere che quella bellezza divina fosse dentro al suo monitor!? Rimase con la bocca socchiusa a forma di O ad osservarlo, mentre con movimenti lenti scioglieva l'asciugamano che gli cingeva i fianchi.

-Oh merda... -Sussurrò sconvolta.

La schiena perfettamente bianca, i glutei che... oddio! E le gambe...

La salivazione era a mille.

Chi diavolo le stava facendo quello scherzo?! Possibile che avessero piazzato una telecamera nella stanza di Edward?

E adesso?! Che diavolo doveva fare?

Oh cavoli! Edward si stava per voltare!

Lo schermo divenne improvvisamente nero, un messaggio le comparve a scritte lampeggianti.

_Piaciuto lo spettacolo? Ci vediamo a scuola, baci, Alice. P.s. Non dire nulla a Eddy!_

-Bella, senti pensavo di uscire per cena... -

Di scatto chiuse il portatile, suo padre si avvicinò notando la strana agitazione della figlia. -Bella, tutto bene. -

-Oh... si, ma si, certo. -Sorrise tesa, mentre il suo respiro e battito cardiaco battevano ogni record possibile...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6**

Nota; per quello che leggerete in questo capitolo, vi annuncio che ho copiato alcune parti dall'intervista fatta a Stephenye Meyer, che potete trovare sul sito ufficiale in Italiano;

Bella aveva passato buona parte della sera a cercare di non pensare al video hard che quella pazza di Alice Cullen le aveva mostrato.

Oddio! Come faceva a non dire a Edward che l'aveva visto in versione praticamente integrale?!

No, forse non era il caso...

Sospirando, aveva aperto la sua mail, quella che usava solo per l'editore e per i giornalisti che ultimamente facevano a gara per riuscire ad avere una sua intervista.

L'intervista che le avevano proposto le sembrava carina, perciò aveva deciso di rispondere il più seriamente possibile alle domande. L'editore le aveva annunciato che sarebbe andata in stampa la notte stessa per l'edizione del giorno dopo.

Sorrise amaramente. Sicuramente tutta la scuola avrebbe avuto in mano quella rivista.

Alle sette e trenta minuti, appena varcata la soglia di casa, trovò ad attenderla la Volvo con Edward e stavolta anche con Alice.

Bella divenne rosso fuoco, le immagini di quel video le scorrevano veloci davanti agli occhi.

-Ciao, tutto bene? -La dolce voce di Edward la fece diventare, se possibile, ancora più rossa.

-Ciao Bella! -Esclamò Alice andandole incontro.

Sorrise in risposta, non sapeva se la sua voce avrebbe retto.

Con orrore, notò la rivista in mano alla sorella di Edward e impallidì ancora di più, quando notò che stava giusto leggendo la sua intervista.

Doveva fare finta di nulla, così prese a guardare fuori dal finestrino, mentre la piccola serpe, come la chiamava Edward, leggeva ad alta voce le domande alla quale aveva risposto la notte prima.

-Conosco il giorno esatto in cui ho iniziato a scrivere, perché è stato anche il primo giorno in cui ho visto lui per la prima volta. -La voce di Alice rimbombava per tutta la macchina. Edward aveva spento la radio.

Bella, per un attimo, credette che il rumore assordante del suo cuore potesse essere udito da loro.

-Era incredibilmente bello, sembrava un vampiro. -Continuò a leggere. -Lo osservai attentamente per parecchio tempo, e piano piano, mi resi conto che qualcosa stava prendendo piede, una storia... ma, mi serviva un personaggio femminile, così, nacque Marie. Per tutto questo tempo, Marie ed Anthony erano, solamente delle voci nella mia testa. Così, comprai un computer portatile e mi misi a scrivere. Stavo alzata fino a che riuscivo pur di riuscire a battere tutte le cose che avevo in testa, e poi strisciavo, esausta, verso il letto. Odiavo perdere qualcosa per essermelo dimenticato, così mi alzavo e rimettevo la testa china sulla tastiera del computer. Alla fine, misi una penna ed un taccuino accanto al letto, giusto per appuntarmi le cose, ed avere un po' di riposo. -

Alice si fermò ridacchiando, le lanciò uno sguardo d'intesa tramite lo specchietto, ma Bella fece finta di nulla, intanto sentiva sempre di più la paura che Alice avesse capito chi fosse l'autrice del libro. E peggio ancora, che avesse capito che era follemente innamorata di suo fratello, Edward.

La lettura riprese. -Durante il giorno, comunque non riuscivo a stare lontana dal computer. Quando ero bloccata dai 40° del sole di Phoenix, schematizzavo e rivedevo la trama, tornando a casa con così tanto materiale che non riuscivo a batterlo abbastanza velocemente. Era la tipica estate dell'Arizona, calda, soleggiata, ma quando ripenso a quei tre mesi mi ricordo di pioggia e di cose verdi. -

Edward fermò la macchina nel parcheggio della scuola. Bella si sentiva malissimo, udendo le parole di quell'intervista, chiunque avrebbe capito...

Ma nessuno di loro scese dalla macchina, Edward e Alice volevano sapere... così, la lettura continuò. -Quando ho iniziato ha scrivere la trama del secondo libro... -E qui Alice si interruppe esclamando a gran voce. -C'è un secondo libro! Deve essere mio! -

Edward la guardò infastidito. -Potresti finire di leggere per favore? -

-Curioso? -Domandò sua sorella, ammiccando.

-Dacci un taglio e finisci. -

-Va bene... era chiaro che Anthony era Anthony, e si sarebbe comportato come solo Anthony avrebbe fatto. E, per questo motivo, Anthony se ne andava. CHE COSA?! -Esclamò nuovamente alla fine della lettura.

Di scatto si voltò verso Bella, aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. -Perché diavolo Anthony se ne va?! -

Anche Edward la fissava in attesa di una risposta.

La mente di Bella elaborò una semplice frase; _Merda, hanno capito._

La sua mano scattò veloce sulla maniglia aprendo la portiera, era corsa fuori dall'auto, non potendo più sostenere i loro sguardi, loro sapevano e adesso, lui aveva capito che lei...

Era arrivata alla porta a vetri della scuola, quando la mano di Edward si era stretta attorno al suo polso.

-Fermati. -Aveva il terrore che se l'avesse lasciata andare, lei sarebbe sparita, forse sarebbe tornata a Phoenix, o forse in un luogo a lui impossibile da raggiungere. E questo, non poteva e non voleva che accadesse.

Gli sguardi degli altri allievi che aspettavano di entrare li osservavano curiosi.

Edward si guardò attorno velocemente, dovevano rimanere da soli, dovevano parlarsi, non voleva che tutto quello che stavano costruendo, svanisse come neve al sole.

Un angelo con le ali spiegate avrebbe dato meno nell'occhio di lui e Bella assieme...

Gli venne in mente un posto, dove difficilmente qualcuno avrebbe messo piede. -Andiamo. -La tirò risoluto dentro l'edificio, lasciando indietro gli sguardi curiosi degli altri.

-Lasciami... per favore, lasciami... -La voce rotta di Bella gli arrivò come una pugnalata, ma non voleva cedere. Allentò un po' la presa, conscio di stingere, forse un o troppo, il suo piccolo, fragile polso.

Arrivarono davanti ad una porta chiusa, Edward l'aprì con la mano libera e la chiuse subito dopo Bella. -Adesso, parliamo. -Cercò di avere un tono calmo, ma vedere lei con le lacrime rigargli le guance, lo distrusse momentaneamente.

Dentro l'aula di musica, il silenzio era rotto solo dal loro respiro, Edward si stava odiando per quelle lacrime.

Con gentilezza, le accarezzò una guancia. Decise di giocarsi il tutto per tutto. -Sei tu vero? Marie... Isabella Marie Swan, la protagonista del libro. -

Le testa di Bella si scosse negativamente, i singhiozzi uscivano da quelle labbra, così come le lacrime continuavano a sgorgare. Ad Edward, fece una grandissima tenerezza.

-E io, sono Anthony il vampiro. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, giusto?... -Mormorò.

Lo sguardo di Bella si abbassò, lui le teneva ancora il polso, ma la presa non era più così forte, era delicata, gentile.

Vedendo che lei rimaneva in silenzio, Edward continuò a parlare. -Sai, ho letto il libro. -

E questo fece inorridire Bella.

-Ad essere sincero, l'ho letto almeno sei volte. Ho capito subito di essere io Anthony, ma ho capito che eri tu Marie, quando hai scritto della ragazza a biologia. Li ho cominciato a vedere Bella, non Marie. -Prese un respiro profondo. -Mi piaceva sapere che Bella parlava con me, anche se ero un vampiro. -Sorrise gentile.

Bella non riusciva a dire nulla, i suoi occhi non abbandonavano mai il pavimento, fu questione di un attimo e si trovò fra le braccia di Edward, il suo volto era fra i suoi capelli.

-Tu non sai cosa ho provato quando non ti ho trovato in mensa quel giorno, quando sei sparita a Phoenix! Ogni singolo, maledetto giorno, ti cercavo con lo sguardo... e tu, non arrivavi. -Mormorò con voce roca, quasi soffocata fra i suoi boccoli scuri.

Gli occhi di Bella si spalancarono per lo stupore. -Edward io... -

-Tu mi piaci, Bella. -Le sussurrò ancora, con la sua voce roca per l'emozione. -E' solo te che voglio. Sei stupenda, fai gola a molti, ma io voglio tenerti stretta. Una persona come te, così preziosa non me la lascio portare via facilmente. -

Edward quasi morì di gioia nel sentire le braccia di lei circondargli la vita e stringerlo forte.

-Anche tu, fai gola a molti. -Sussurrò lei con voce quasi irriconoscibile.

-Lo so, ma io non scappo, Bella. Voglio solo te. -La rassicurò, depositandole poi un dolce bacio sui capelli.

Rimasero abbracciati per un tempo infinito. Quando i singhiozzi di lei si furono calmati, sapevano entrambi che adesso, sarebbe arrivata la sua confessione, ma ancora una volta, Edward la spiazzò.

-Va meglio? -Le sussurrò posandole un bacio delicato sulla guancia ancora umida.

-Si. -Sorrise debolmente, staccandosi da quell'abbraccio così bello.

Gli occhi verdi di lui la fissavano così intensamente che nonostante tutto, si ritrovò di nuovo ad arrossire. -Adesso, Bella, fidati di me... -

Lei corrugò le sopracciglia, cosa intendeva? Non voleva sentire anche la sua spiegazione? Aprì la bocca per protestare, ma lui le posò un dito sulle labbra.

-Andiamo via da qui... anche i muri hanno le orecchie. -

Dalla sua espressione, Edward capì che Bella aveva afferrato le sue parole, le prese la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue, aprì la porta e una volta assicurato che non ci fosse nessuno, sgattaiolarono di nuovo al parcheggio.

Il viaggio nella Volvo fu silenzioso, ma mai una volta, Edward aveva lasciato la sua mano.

Mai.

Arrivarono a casa Cullen, ovviamente era vuota, Carlisle era al lavoro, Alice era a scuola e Esme, conoscendola era a fare la spesa per le sue ricette leggendarie.

Edward la fece accomodare e salirono, sempre mano nella mano nella sua camera.

-Siediti. -Le disse gentile, accomodandosi poi anche lui sul letto. -Qui non ci disturberà nessuno. -

Da dove poteva cominciare? Sembrava che la voce non volesse più uscirle dalla gola. Si sentiva veramente male per quello che gli aveva nascosto...

-Io... -Respirò profondamente, lasciando che la verità scorresse fuori. -Si, sono l'autrice del libro. -Tentennò per un attimo. -Mi dispiace, Edward. Non avrei voluto nasconderlo, ma... -

-Ma non sapevi come avrei preso i tuoi sentimenti. -Finì lui per lei.

Bella annuì piano.

E la verità venne a galla, gli raccontò della prima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui, del batticuore che provava ogni volta che le sedeva vicino a scuola, di quanto spesso lo avesse guardato, sperando di capire il perché della sua attenzione per lui, capendo solo nel mettere per iscritto le sue emozioni che lei alla fine, era inesorabilmente...

-Innamorata di te... -

Era un emozione forte quella sentiva Edward in quel momento. Bella gli aveva affidato il suo cuore, confessandogli di amarlo.

-Io, non so ancora se ti amo, Bella, è troppo presto per dirlo, ma, sono sicuro che ti voglio con me. Mi piaci, molto. -Finì rauco, sporgendosi in avanti e baciandola gentilmente.

Senza rendersene conto, entrambi si lasciarono andare sul letto, sdraiati vicini a scambiarsi coccole e baci. Quel momento era solo per loro...

Un brivido scosse Edward. -Scusami, sono un po' fredda. -Mormorò imbarazzata Isabella.

Le sue braccia la strinsero di più contro di lui. -Ti riscaldo io... -E ripresero a baciarsi e accarezzarsi. Piano piano, si stavano scoprendo...

Esme li trovò così addormentati sul letto di Edward, suo figlio aveva un braccio posato attorno la vita di Isabella, e lei, era rannicchiata contro di lui.

Erano veramente dolci, un sorriso amorevole spuntò sulle labbra della donna, lasciandoli soli e chiudendo la porta per non disturbarli.

Qualcosa era nato fra di loro e lei, ne era veramente felice.

Intanto, a scuola e alla radio, la notizia del secondo libro aveva acceso gli animi, tutti erano in ansia, tutti volevano sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto ai loro personaggi preferiti...

I giorni cominciarono a passare veloci, nonostante le occhiate maligne delle sue compagne di scuola, Bella e Edward avevano preso a frequentarsi alla luce del sole.

Innumerevoli erano le loro passeggiate assieme, i loro incontri a casa di lui o di lei. Ovviamente, quando erano a casa Cullen, Esme era al settimo cielo, stravedeva per lei. Charlie era rimasto colpito dall'interesse del giovane Cullen, ma vedendo sua figlia così radiosa, non ronzò attorno alla coppia più di tanto.

Naturalmente ogni tanto chiedeva a Bella come stesse andando la scrittura del terzo libro. Voleva vedere un po di sana lotta!

-Papà, non sono ancora arrivata a quel punto, è inutile che frughi nei miei file! -Esclamò ad un certo punto Bella, posando in tavola tre piatti di lasagne.

Charlie borbottò contrariato, mentre spostava il computer della figlia e prendeva possesso della sua cena. -E tu, Edward, non dici nulla? -Cercava di avere un appoggio sul suo, sperava, futuro genero.

Edward sorrise a mo di scusa. -Bella non mi dice nulla... so anche io quello che ha letto lei. Anche se devo dire che non mi piace molto che quel licantropo giri intorno a Marie. -Lanciò un'occhiata eloquente a Bella.

Ricordava bene che, quando aveva letto la scena in cui, il licantropo si dichiarava e la baciava, aveva letteralmente detto a Bella. -Dimmi che non è mai successo! -

Era rimasto malissimo nel leggere quel pezzo, immaginare la propria ragazza che veniva baciata da un altro, era stato un duro colpo per lui. Aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di se, sbriciolarsi. E li, aveva capito, quanto in realtà tenesse a Bella. Dire che gli piaceva, ormai non bastava più. Bella era entrata sotto la sua pelle, era parte di lui.

Di comune accordo, erano andati a trovare sua madre a Phoenix, Renèe era stata veramente felice di accoglierli ma stupita di vederli così uniti. Sembrava davvero che vivessero in simbiosi.

Quando poi, tornati a Forks, Edward le aveva suggerito di inserire anche quel loro piccolo viaggio nel libro, Bella si era trovata d'accordo.

Adoravano stare vicini.

Intanto il secondo libro era entrato di prepotenza nella lista dei dieci libri più venduti in America. I fans chiedevano a gran voce un terzo libro, tutti volevano sapere cosa avrebbero fatto adesso Marie e Anthony.

Alice era la sua fan numero uno. Solo a lei aveva autografato i libri, facendole giurare sulla sua collezione di Gucci che non avrebbe mai rivelato nulla ad anima viva. Ma ovviamente, Alice, era riuscita a strappare anche la promessa di leggere in ante prima il terzo libro.

Quella sera, Bella aveva chiesto al piccolo folletto una piccola dose di aiuto. Edward le aveva annunciato che l'avrebbe portata fuori a cena, era il loro primo anniversario... facevano sei mesi assieme. Un ottimo traguardo.

-Stai ferma, ho quasi finito. Ecco, adesso sei perfetta. -Annunciò Alice, lasciando libera finalmente Bella di guardarsi allo specchio.

-Wow -Sussurrò incredula.

Alice aveva fatto un lavoro perfetto. Dire che sembrava bella, era un'offesa, era magnifica!

-Deduco che ti piace il mio lavoro... ma ricordati, ogni cosa ha un prezzo. -Le disse tranquilla mentre metteva via la sua trousse di trucchi.

-Lo so, lo so... quando ci sarà un quarto libro, lo avrai in anteprima. -Buttò li Bella.

-No. -Rispose Alice, spiazzandola.

-Quando avrete dei bambini, io sarò la madrina. -Sorrise battendo le mani felice.

Bambini?! Ma che stava dicendo?! Era impazzita!?

-Alice, non ti sembra di esagerare? Edward e io sono solo sei mesi che siamo assieme... -Non le aggiunse che lui non le aveva ancora detto di amarla...

Quella era la parte che la faceva soffrire di più. Edward non le aveva ancora detto nulla. Sospirò, probabilmente non le avrebbe mai detto niente. Forse non erano fatti per stare assieme...

Il campanello suonò in quel momento, Charlie aveva aperto la porta ad un sorridente Edward.

-Ragazzo mio, credo sia pronta. -Lo accolse Charlie, ed in quel momento, Bella fece il suo ingresso.

Se prima Bella era bellissima, adesso era strepitosa. Edward non riusciva a credere di essere così fortunato. Aveva accanto a se, una ragazza fantastica, che lo amava e rispettava. Si sentì più che orgoglioso di essere al suo fianco.

-Sei bellissima. -Le sussurrò porgendole la mano che prontamente lei prese.

-Grazie. -Arrossì imbarazzata.

La condusse alla Volvo, le aprì la portiera come Anthony avrebbe fatto con Marie e poi, guidò con scioltezza fuori da Forks.

-Dove andiamo? -Domandò curiosa Bella, mentre la curiosità prendeva il sopravvento.

Edward le prese la mano, portandola alla bocca e depositandole un bacio sul dorso. -Sorpresa... -Mormorò con un sorriso sghembo.

Bella si mise comoda e trenta minuti dopo, parcheggiarono a Port Angeles. Bella non poté evitare di sorridere.

Aveva capito. Quello era il luogo del loro primo pranzo assieme, quel giorno in cui l'aveva fatto ricoverare in infermeria... quanto tempo era passato...

Edward la raggiunse e le porse il braccio, un gesto molto galante.

Entrarono, quando il cameriere venne loro incontro, Edward indicò il tavolo che aveva segnato l'inizio del loro rapporto.

-Mi sembra di tornare a sei mesi fa. -Confessò Bella, infilzando la forchetta nel suo raviolo con i funghi.

-Si. -Ridacchiò Edward osservandola felice. -Ma, c'è una differenza stavolta... -Allungò la mano, prendendola nella sua. -So che è troppo presto, forse. So che sei giovane, ma anche io lo sono. So che lo stare con me ti ha creato e ti sta creando tanti problemi a scuola. Non sono Anthony il vampiro, io sono un ragazzo normale, ma so che nessuno potrebbe mai amarti come ti amo io, Isabella... Vuoi diventare mia moglie? -Posò una piccola scatolina accanto a lei.

Edward aveva il battito cardiaco a mille, faticava perfino a respirare. Aveva il terrore che Bella gli rispondesse di no. Che erano troppo giovani, che non se la sentiva, che forse non l'amava così tanto da sposarlo... mille e mille dubbi lo stavano divorando in quei pochi secondi che erano passati.

Il silenzio di lei era veramente terrorizzante. Perché non gli diceva nulla? Forse aveva sbagliato. Forse non doveva accelerare così i tempi.

Si stava già dando mentalmente dello stupido! Ma lui, ci aveva pensato tanto in quei mesi.

Da quando aveva letto di quel bacio negli appunti del terzo libro, aveva capito che Bella poteva davvero essergli portata via da qualcuno. E lui, si era sentito morire. Capiva perfettamente cosa provava il vampiro Anthony, perché erano gli stessi sentimenti che lui provava per Bella, la sua Bella.

Avvertì le dita di lei stringersi nelle sue. Sollevò lo sguardo verde, con la speranza nel cuore.

Sciolse la presa e aprì il piccolo cofanetto. Una delicata fedina in argento faceva bella mostra di se. Semplice, senza sfarzo.

Bella era così; semplice.

Gli occhi scuri di lei erano velati di lacrime, ma coraggiosamente aveva deciso di non farle scendere. Si sentiva talmente emozionata che le sembrava di morire soffocata da quella sensazione così potente.

Edward aveva confessato di amarla. Il suo Edward l'amava e l'aveva chiesta in moglie!

I suoi buoni propositi crollarono e le lacrime scesero silenziose sul suo viso.

Deglutì e pose al ragazzo più dolce del mondo la sua mano.

Era gioia quella e felicità quella che vedeva ora sul suo volto?! Si, lo era. Edward si era alzato dal suo posto e messo in ginocchio davanti a lei, aveva sfilato la piccola fede dalla sua custodia, e ora, la stava infilando, quasi con lentezza esasperante su per l'anulare.

Si schiarì la voce. -Isabella Marie Swan, vuoi diventare mia moglie? -

Bella annuì con foga. -Si. Oh si! -Sorrise veramente felice, mentre le lacrime scendevano ancora e le labbra di Edward si posavano come ali di farfalla sulla fede che ormai aveva trovato il suo posto sulla sua mano.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7**

-Alice! Basta! Abbi pietà di me! -Esclamò Bella sedendosi sulla panchina del centro commerciale.

Alice si fece subito al suo fianco. -Bella, abbiamo ancora una decina di negozi. -

-No, io mi arrendo! -Sbuffò massaggiandosi le caviglie indolenzite. Fortunatamente aveva messo le scarpe da ginnastica.

Lo sguardo truce di Alice la fece sospirare, sapeva che quella piccoletta non le avrebbe dato tregua. E poi, il semplice fatto che Edward le avesse espressamente detto " Tienila d'occhio, non voglio che nessuno si avvicini alla mia futura moglie." Aveva reso Alice ancora più assillante.

Si era messa addirittura davanti alla porta del bagno del centro commerciale, rifiutandosi di far entrare le altre persone, finché lei era li dentro.

Bella, in quel momento, si era sentita morire. Tutto questo perché Edward era un tantino paranoico. Temeva che qualcuno potesse anche solamente sfiorare il suo piccolo amore.

Quando, qualche giorno prima, aveva scoperto che il fantomatico ragazzo della tribù dei Quileutes esisteva davvero, e che era amico di Bella, aveva quasi dato di matto.

Edward non sopportava quel personaggio e adesso, per incontrare il suo amico, Bella aveva accettato di vederlo solo se con lei ci fosse stato il suo fidanzato iper-geloso.

Quello che non sapeva, era che Edward aveva pagato sua sorella, le aveva promesso la collezione nuova di Gucci per tenere chiunque lontano da lei, e Alice ci stava riuscendo alla perfezione. Bella non aveva notato i suoi compagni di scuola, che erano stati allontanati da uno sguardo a dir poco omicida della sua futura cognata.

Da quando, sei mesi prima, aveva accettato di diventare la signora Cullen, gli spasimanti di Bella si erano fatti avanti in modo esponenziale.

Alcuni avevano rasentato la follia, proponendole dichiarazioni folli sotto casa, o facendosi trovare nei luoghi che di solito frequentava, ma Edward, grazie all'aiuto della sorella, del cugino e dei loro fidanzati, era riuscito, non con poca fatica a sedare gli ormoni maschili dell'istituto.

Anche le ragazze avevano avuto la loro buona dose di pressione da parte delle loro guardie del corpo. Innumerevoli erano i fotomontaggi che Alice aveva eliminato dalla faccia della terra, molti dei quali ritraevano la testa di Jessica Stanley sul corpo di Bella, mentre sedeva ad un bar mano nella mano con Edward...

Ma Alice, non aveva fatto il lavoro da sola. Con la promessa di una foto di Edward in boxer da bagno, aveva corrotto la sua compagna di corso; Shona. Era una piccola Alice in versione castana con gli occhi verdi, che divennero grigi nel sentire quale fosse stata la sua ricompensa per il suo operato.

Si erano spartite la scuola, Shona controllava l'ala destra e Alice la sinistra.

Avevano indetto una vera e propria battuta di "caccia alle foto".

Il quartetto malefico: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, avevano preso seriamente il loro ruolo. "Nessuno può batterci. Nessuno può dividere la coppietta felice." Questo era il loro motto.

Bella, depositò l'ennesimo sacchetto sul divano. Guardò allibita quella marea di buste e bustine. Adesso doveva anche mettere tutto in ordine.

Sospirò esausta.

-Hey Bells, che succede? -Charlie la stava osservando con una tazza di caffè fumante in mano.

-Ne voglio una anche io. -Disse Bella osservando con occhi rapaci la tazza.

Il sorrisetto che suo padre le propinò la fece ben sperare, invece... -MI spiace, era l'ultima. -

Bella si passò stancamente le mani sul viso. -Va bene... -Cercò di calmarsi. -Mi farò un tea. -Andò in cucina e trafficò sotto lo sguardo divertito di suo padre.

-Sai, ho finito di leggere il terzo libro. -Buttò li Charlie, bevendo un altro sorso di quella stupenda bevanda, chiamata caffè.

-Si? -Domandò distratta Bella, mentre l'acqua si scaldava nel pentolino.

-Già. Ho molto apprezzato la battaglia. Veramente bellissima. -

Bella si voltò verso suo padre, era palese che c'era qualcosa che le stava nascondendo. -Avanti, sputa il rospo. -

Lo sguardo di Charlie vagò per la stanza, quello di Bella lo seguì. Strabuzzò gli occhi e poi... -Hai ficcanasato nei miei appunti?! Papà! -Esclamò indignata, mentre gli appunti del suo quarto libro erano in bella vista sul monitor del portatile.

-Scusami tesoro, ma... ho cliccato per sbaglio. -Si sedette accanto a lei.

Il sopracciglio di Bella si arcuò in una posa scettica. -Certo, come no... -Ma le sue guance divennero bordeaux quando lesse a che punto suo padre era arrivato a leggere.

Il fatto che Charlie non la stesse guardando in faccia, voleva dire solo una cosa; aveva capito.

-E così... -Si grattò imbarazzato il mento. -... tu e Edward, quando siete andati al mare la settimana scorsa... l'avete... in acqua... -

Bella si afflosciò rossa. Poteva esserci momento più imbarazzante di quello?! -Io vado di sopra... -Mormorò, volendosi nascondere sotto i metri di lenzuolo che giacevano sul suo letto.

E mentre Bella si rintanava sotto le lenzuola, Charlie spegneva il padellino del tea e Edward ripensava alla loro nuotata in mare...

-Mi piacerebbe sapere a cosa stai pensando. -Gli disse Jasper, osservando l'amico, perso completamente nei suoi pensieri. Ma dal sorriso beato, dovevano essere dei bellissimi pensieri.

La mente del giovane Cullen era tornata nel passato, quasi dieci giorni prima...

-_Andiamo Bella. -Le aveva sorriso Edward, porgendole la mano per aiutarla a scendere dalla Volvo, mentre il panorama della spiaggia con il mare blu si apriva sotto i loro occhi._

_Avevano passato un pomeriggio in pace e tranquillità, lontano da tutti. Avevano pranzato con il cestino preparato da Esme, preso il poco sole che era filtrato dalle nuvole e assaporato il tramonto abbracciati._

_Ma la parte migliore, era stata la notte, sdraiati sulla grande salvietta in spiaggia ad osservare le stelle e la luna._

_Bella era accoccolata contro di lui, la temperatura non era caldissima, ma non avevano ancora abbandonato la loro tenuta da spiaggia._

_Sentire le curve morbide di lei, premute contro il proprio corpo, era per Edward, eccitante da morire!_

_La sua mano le accarezzava la schiena, adorava sentire la sua pelle._

-_Ti fidi di me?... -Le mormorò roco all'orecchio._

_Bella mugugno un -Si -in risposta._

_Non aspettava altro, e così, la sua mano, slacciò il gancio del reggiseno, liberando la schiena, adesso la sua mano, poteva scorrere senza alcun impedimento, su e giù, su e giù... avvertì sotto i polpastrelli la pelle d'oca di lei._

-_Hai freddo? -Le sussurrò piano, la sua voce era roca, eccitata._

_Bella depositò un bacio sulla sua spalla. -No. -Mormorò. -Continua... -_

_L'eccitazione stava prendendo sempre più piede. Edward sapeva di essere oltremodo ammaliato, per non dire altro, da lei. A volte si sentiva veramente come Anthony il vampiro, con la differenza, che lui e Bella, potevano stare assieme, senza alcun pericolo per l'incolumità di lei._

_Con gesti lenti e sensuali, le fece scivolare via anche le spalline, le baciò con malizia la spalla, proseguendo con calma verso la sua gola e lasciando che le mani finissero di togliere quel piccolo indumento._

_Bella teneva gli occhi chiusi, il suo respiro era affannoso, sapeva quello che stava succedendo, nonostante la paura, sentiva che era arrivato il momento per entrambi. _

_Si lasciò stendere docilmente, appoggiò la schiena sulla salvietta, Edward le stava sfilando il piccolo reggiseno, lasciandola così esposta ai suoi occhi. _

_La scia di calore invase le sue guance, infiammandole. _

-_Sei bellissima. -Le sussurrò sulla sua bocca, lambendola e baciandola sensualmente._

_Era così che si sentiva Bella, lui l'aveva sempre fatta sentire bella._

_Quando sentì il corpo caldo di Edward sopra il suo, le sembrò che le mille terminazioni nervose del suo corpo si attivassero improvvisamente._

_Lasciò che un sospiro di piacere le uscisse dalle labbra, mentre quelle di Edward, scendevano piano, senza fretta. Dietro di loro, lasciavano una scia di passione che cresceva ad ogni tocco._

_Trattenne forte il respiro, quando le sue labbra si chiusero su uno dei suoi seni. Il fuoco sembrava voler esplodere all'improvviso nel suo corpo. _

_Non si era resa conto che le sue mani avevano preso a vagare nei capelli color bronzo, e che dalle sue labbra, la parola... -Di più... -Usciva spezzata dagli ansimi, facendo inesorabilmente eccitare in maniera vertiginosa il suo fidanzato._

_Spalancò gli occhi e si inarcò quando sentì la lingua di lui muoversi con quella calma devastante nel suo punto più intimo._

_Quando diavolo le aveva sfilato gli slip?!_

_Un'altra scossa le fece prendere ancora più aria per poi rilasciarla affannosamente._

-_Edward... -Sospirò. -Edward... -Era la sua voce quella? Da quando era così lasciva...?_

_Si sentiva imbarazzata, eccitata... non aveva osato posare lo sguardo su di lui, ma un altro dei suoi tocchi le fecero quasi vedere le stelle._

-_Bella, guardami... -La voce roca di lui le arrivò attutita. -Bella... -_

_Come poteva resistere al suo richiamo? _

_Abbassò lo sguardo e lo vide, in mezzo alle sue cosce, i suoi occhi verdi la fissavano talmente intensamente che credeva di quasi di scoppiare._

_La scena si svolse come a rallentatore, lui che abbassava la testa, con il naso sfiorava i suoi riccioli scuri e poi... -Oddio Edward! -La sua lingua che la lambiva nel profondo._

_Non poteva credere che fosse già arrivato a fare quello. Ma lei era così dannatamente eccitante e sensuale... il suo corpo aveva reagito da solo, e adesso, il sapere che i suoi occhi lo stavano guardando, lo aveva reso talmente febbrile da perdere quasi il controllo._

_Ad ogni affondo della sua lingua, Bella si bagnava sempre di più, era così maledettamente erotica, ed era tutta sua!_

_Edward decise che non poteva più proseguire, lo sentiva, lei era quasi al limite e lui... sapeva che voleva di più. Molto di più._

_Mentre Bella cercava di riprendersi, il fiato rotto dagli ansiti, lui, con gesto veloce si sfilò i boxer da bagno. Nudo sotto il cielo nero si stese accanto a lei. -Ti amo... -Le sussurrò, baciandola con una passione da far provare invidia anche al vampiro dei suoi racconti. _

_Le sue mani grandi la tenevano premuta contro di se, voleva che lei sentisse che effetto gli facesse, e ora, sapeva che Bella aveva sentito la sua erezione premere sul suo corpo, il bacino cominciò a muoversi sensuale contro il suo, lo stava mandando il delirio._

_Le mani delicate, lo sfioravano come seta, interruppe il bacio, lasciando che un sospiro roco fuoriuscisse dalla sua gola, mentre le dita di lei lo accarezzavano sui glutei, per poi continuare il loro viaggio sui suoi fianchi ed arrivare timorose a sfiorare la peluria che tracciava una linea immaginaria di confine..._

-_Edward... -Sussurrò inconsapevolmente eccitante._

_I suoi occhi verdi erano chiusi per le troppe emozioni, il cuore batteva forte, pompando il sangue veloce per tutto il corpo._

-_Toccami... -L'aveva detto? -... ti prego Bella, toccami... -_

_Il seno di Bella, si muoveva su e giù, sfiorava il suo torace a ritmo con il suo respiro accelerato, sentiva la piccola mano di lei, farsi strada sulla sua pelle ed arrivare timida sulla sua mascolinità._

_Quando Edward sentì le sue dita afferrarlo, non poté evitare di prendere un respiro profondo. _

-_Ti piace?... -La voce timida di Bella gli arrivò lontana._

-_Continua... -Bisbigliò roco, causandole i brividi._

_La sua mano si muoveva piano, era imbarazzata, ma vedere Edward completamente perso nelle sue emozioni, ed il sapere di essere lei e solo lei a scatenargliele, la stava rendendo più sicura._

_La sua bocca si posò sulla sua clavicola, baciandola, succhiandola, lasciandogli dei piccoli segni sulla sua pelle bianca come il marmo, che tanto aveva sognato._

-_Basta... -La voce di Edward era così mascolina, così dannatamente erotica. -Basta... -_

_Lasciò andare la presa, perdendosi nel verde dei suoi occhi._

-_Cos... -Ma le labbra di lui si impossessarono delle sue, spegnendo ogni parola._

_Il corpo forte e scattante di Edward si mosse, lasciando che Bella potesse sdraiarsi completamente, le loro bocche unite, si lasciavano solo per pochi secondi per poi riprendersi._

_Fu eccitante per entrambi, sentire il corpo di Edward farsi strada poco alla volta in quello di Bella, esaltante la sensazione di essere uniti..._

_Il lamento di dolore venne smorzato dalla bocca di lui. _

_Immobili, sotto il cielo nero, uniti fisicamente, in attesa che il dolore scemasse via..._

_E quando le mani di lei ripresero ad accarezzare la sua schiena bianca, la loro danza riprese, piccole, delicate spinte cominciarono a susseguirsi, mentre i respiri si fondevano e le bocche si univano._

_Ansiti, gemiti e parole sussurrate, si mescolavano sempre di più._

_Il ritmo da calmo e gentile, divenne sempre più veloce e passionale, le gambe di Bella si allacciarono dietro la sua schiena, permettendo ad Edward di unirsi a lei più profondamente._

_Veloce, sempre più veloce, finché entrambi si tesero ricevendo e donando quell'ondata di piacere che adesso li stava avvolgendo e unendo._

Il cellulare squillò distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri, infastidito sbuffò contrariato, ma quando vide il nome di Bella, il sorriso tornò al suo posto.

-Ciao. -L'accolse con la sua voce sensuale.

-Ciao. -Lo salutò la voce della sua futura moglie.

-Sei pronta? Vengo a prenderti? -Non vedeva l'ora di riaverla fra le braccia.

-Si, ho appena finito, ti aspetto. -Già si stava immaginando il suo volto sorridente.

Chiuse di scatto il cellulare, afferrò le chiavi della Volvo e corse in garage.

-Vai a prendere Bella? -Domandò Esme uscendo con lo strofinaccio in mano, Edward annuì veloce entrando nell'abitacolo della macchina.

Le nuvole si stavano diradando, fortunatamente per il giorno dopo era previsto il sole, accese l'auto e partì, si lasciò alle spalle la grande casa Cullen, che in quel momento, brulicava di camerieri, fioristi, amici e parenti, desiderosi di finire entro quella sera.

Edward non aveva dubbi, sotto lo sguardo attento di Alice, tutto sarebbe stato perfetto. Nessuno, a parte sua sorella, aveva visto l'abito della futura signora Cullen, eppure, in molti ci avevano provato...

Isabella Marie Swan in Cullen. Edward sorrise, suonava bene, maledettamente bene.

Parcheggiò l'auto davanti alla casa della sua fidanzata, scese rapido e bussò alla porta.

-Edward, ciao. Sta arrivando. -Lo salutò Charlie, facendolo accomodare.

Parecchi scatoloni contente la roba di Bella, erano ancora in giro per la casa, ma Edward sapeva, che appena fossero partiti per il viaggio di nozze, Alice avrebbe provveduto a sistemare tutto.

-Allora, come procedono i lavori a casa? -Si accomodarono sul divano.

Edward adorava Charlie, avevano un buon rapporto. -Tutto bene, Alice gestisce tutto in maniera impeccabile. -

-Ottimo. -Si congratulò il suo futuro suocero. -Sai, mi mancherà Bella, ma sono certo che sarete felici assieme. -

Questo era veramente gentile da parte sua. -Grazie, mi creda, renderò Bella felice. Non ne dubiti. -Si sporse leggermente in avanti. I suoi occhi erano seri. Amava Bella e per nulla al mondo l'avrebbe mai fatta soffrire.

-Ne sono certo. -Gli posò la mano sulla spalla. Poi, memore di qualcosa di importante, decise di cambiare discorso. -Sai, ho letto... per puro sbaglio s'intende, alcuni capitoli del nuovo libro... -

-Ah si? -Lo sguardo angelico di Edward, fece capire all'ispettore Swan, che non era al corrente di cosa ci fosse scritto.

-Oh si, veramente bellissimo. Ma credo... -E usò un tono molto professionale. -Che la mia parte preferita sia quando Anthony e Marie, sono al mare... -Buttò li, con tranquillità.

-Al mare? -Domandò Edward confuso.

La testa di Charlie annuì. -Oh si, una scena stupenda... di notte, sotto le stelle e la luna... mi auguro solo che avessero preso delle precauzioni... -

E in quel momento, il dubbio si fece largo nella mente del giovane Cullen. Nooo! Non poteva essere! Eppure, lo sguardo furbo e il sorrisetto diabolico di lui, gli diedero conferma che lui sapeva.

Sbiancò ancora di più del suo colorito normale. -Signor Swan.. io... -Balbettò imbarazzatissimo.

-Edward! Eccomi, scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare. -Li interruppe Bella entrando in quel momento, andando a schioccare un bacio sulla guancia eccessivamente pallida.

Lo sguardo di Bella passò in rassegna i due uomini. -Tutto bene? -

-Ma certo, stavamo solo dicendo, quanto Alice fosse scrupolosa. -Ridacchiò Charlie perfettamente a suo agio.

Non era sicura che quella fosse la verità, ma ormai, poco importava, il giorno dopo, lei sarebbe diventata Isabella Marie Cullen, moglie di Edward Anthony Cullen. -Si, certo... ok, noi andiamo. Papà, ci vediamo domani alle dieci. Mi raccomando, non fare tardi. -Si raccomandò, prendendo Edward per mano e tirandolo con se fuori di casa.

-Si si, tranquilla. -

Una volta al sicuro in macchina e lontani da casa Swan, Bella domandò al suo fidanzato stranamente silenzioso. -Edward, per favore, cosa c'è?! -

I pensieri di Edward erano molteplici, ma tutti, portavano ad una conclusione unica; da domani, Bella sarebbe stata sua davanti agli occhi di tutti. Del resto, importava qualcosa? La risposta era semplice: no. Quindi, sorrise più tranquillo. -Pensavo... -

Lo sguardo di Bella si fece curioso. -A cosa? -

La mano di Edward si intrecciò con la sua. -A domani, saremo marito e moglie... -Il suo sorriso venne ricambiato.

-Marie ha trovato il suo Anthony. -Sussurrò Bella.

-E io ho trovato la mia Isabella. -Sussurrò lui, lasciando che dei problemi si occupassero gli altri, adesso c'erano solo loro due, sempre e per sempre.

FINE.

5


End file.
